


My Silent Samurai

by asurora_san



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Story, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Samurai, Shinsengumi - Freeform, nihongo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asurora_san/pseuds/asurora_san
Summary: Saitou Hajime, 3rd Division Captain of the Shinsengumi, finds himself attracted to a girl running a flower shop, with an unusually good wield of her small (beautiful) blade.





	1. Chapter 1

“Irasshai~~!” I greet as I notice a figure lift the entrance noren. 

Putting down my kaiken and the flower stalk I was holding, I turned to see not one, but two figures at the doorway; the first one lifting the noren was a slim man with his long hair in a side loose ponytail, fringe half covering his face, and a scarf round his neck. ‘How odd…’ I thought, in this spring mid-day warmth.

Then poking his head in, his companion with shorter brown hair and piercing green eyes. 

“Hmm…Oh?” Smirked the man with green eyes as they met mine, “Kawaii, ne?”. I must have looked puzzled for he chuckled. 

“Shitsurei shimasu…” said the man with the scarf, his voice was quiet, ignoring the remark from his companion. They both stepped in. I noticed the katanas on their hips, though the man with the scarf seemed to have his on the wrong side. 'Samurais….?’ I thought to myself, getting a little nervous.

“How may I help you sirs?” I enquired as I shuffled forward, wiping my hands on my apron in a half bow. There was a slight pause as both men’s eyes shifted slowly round, surveying the premises and displays. They looked a little out of place in my shop…

“We’d like to purchase some floral arrangements.” Said the man with the scarf, voice still quiet, like a whisper, I strained my ears to hear. 

“The boss wants to decorate the quarters”, said the other, still looking around the shop when suddenly his green eyes darted to meet mine again, “but maybe just flowers won’t be enough”. I noticed him looking me head to toe and felt an odd chill up my spine. 

“That’s enough, Souji” he shot a quick side-glare at his green-eyed friend who merely shrugged and strolled round the shop. 

“Quarters…? How about hydrangeas (ajisai)?” I quickly suggested and gestured to a row of brightly coloured bouquets in a variety of vases. The man with the scarf looked at them, expressionless. His companion, Souji, was more animated.

“Hijikata-san might not like those. Too bright. They’d make him look even more dull too!” Souji burst out laughing, “Though the symbolism of the ajisai would suit him perfectly!” He laughed on.

“Umm… we have camellias (tsubaki) too if ajisai are too colourful…for…” I trailed off, feeling a little uneasy at the silence of the man with the scarf and his seemingly uncouth companion named Souji.

“Ikebana,” said the scarfed man suddenly, a little louder than before.

“Ah, yes?” his louder voice took me by surprise I almost squeaked the response. I followed his line of sight going past me to the back of the shop where I was working when they stepped in. Indeed, I was in the middle of a design.

“Ho-oh…? Hajime-kun has an eye for the arts aye?” Said Souji, “that might be more suitable though.” I turned back to look at them. Souji, and Hajime.

“Then it’s settled”, Hajime looked to me, “gather what you need, you’ll do a demonstration at the quarters”.

“Heh???” My mouth agape, eyes wide. They both turned toward the door and Souji stepped outside first. 

“Be quick”, said Hajime, and he stood by the door.

“Ah! Now??” Still in shock, but excitement building. Hajime nodded, Souji let out a yawn and stretched outside. I hurried to the back of the shop to pack, throwing a bit of everything into my carrying basket and was ready in a few minutes. I was about to lift my carrying basket onto my shoulder when I realised it was heavier than I thought. I could still carry it but I had no idea how far the walk would be. I stared at the contents for what must have been some time, trying to see what I could do without, when the man named Hajime stepped back in and picked it up onto his shoulder and turned to walk.

“Ah! It’s heavy!” I tried to stop him.

“It’s fine. You need all these, don’t you?” He turned back to look at me.

“Errr…. well, yes….”

“Then let’s go.” And he walked out my entrance. I could hear Souji trying to suppress his laughter to tease Hajime over something. I felt my cheeks get hot as I pulled off my apron and tucked away my tasuki. I stopped short of my door, whipped round and saw my kaiken left on the work bench. Running back in, I grabbed it and slid it into the back of my obi, out of sight. I turned back and caught Hajime watching me from the corner of his eye. He looked ahead as I stepped out and closed up my shop.

The two men walked ahead and I followed behind them, curious and excited. I was also trying to imagine what sort of design I could do for them, and their quarters…what quarters were they…? Wait, was it even safe for me to follow these two unknown men?? I was lost in thought when I noticed they had stopped ahead and had turned to look and wait for me. I was several steps behind and hastened to catch up to them.

“G-Gomene!” I quickly apologised as I got to them, “I was lost in thought…”

They said nothing and continued on, Souji with his usual smirk and spine-tingling gaze. Hajime, as expressionless as ever. We walked for a distance and came to a stretch, approaching an entrance to what seemed like a very large estate.

“Umm….where are we go-…..?” I asked midway, looking round as I followed them.

“We’ve reached our quarters” said Hajime. 

“The Shinsengumi quarters,” said Souji with a more sinister smirk than before, as they both turned into the estate’s entrance. I stopped outside. I felt my heart drop. My initial excitement suddenly became… fear….? 'Shinsen…..gumi….. ?!’ My heart raced with my mind.

Both men turned around to see me standing outside the entrance, with what must have looked like horror on my face. Hajime took my carrying basket off his shoulder and handed it to Souji and started walking back toward me. 

Instinctively, I reached back into my obi where I hid my kaiken, just as Hajime stopped in front of me.

“That won’t be necessary now,” he said quietly, his eyes on my arm behind my back. I felt a lump in my throat. Before my legs could move, Hajime had stepped beside me, one hand behind me and gestured me to step in, “dozo…”. I was trapped.

“Oooi…what have you got in here? It’s so heavy!” Souji called from inside. He was digging into my carrying basket. As if I was snapped out of a trance, I ran in, toward him. 

“Don’t touch anything!” I pushed his hands away from my basket, “these are delicate!” Souji laughed and walked on. 

“Well, come on. Let’s not keep everyone waiting,” as he walked further into the estate. I felt Hajime stop and stand behind me. I dared not to turn around, hugged my heavy basket and followed in the direction Souji went.

~ * ~

“Yo, minna, we brought a cute flower girl,” and Souji stepped into a room. I hesitated before walking up to the doors, still hugging my basket, refusing to let Hajime carry it again. I could hear several other voices (and laughter) coming from within, all male. In fact, everyone I saw along the way was male. I couldn’t help but feel uneasy with all the stares.

The compound was huge too. There were men training in the open grounds, and those we passed would stop and bow.

“Daijoubu…” Said Hajime’s voice behind me, it was strangely warm. He stepped to my side and gave an unexpected pat on my back, egging me forward. I looked up at him and thought I saw the hint of a smile, half hidden behind his fringe and scarf. I felt my legs go weak – but it wasn’t from fear this time.

I nodded, took a deep breath and stepped forward to the door. 

“Wooohhh honto!” Said one, who looked like the youngest (not to mention the smallest sized) of the lot. He was quickly hushed and he clasped his hands over his mouth.

“A-ano….I am =name= from the flower shop, at your service, Y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu!” I had put my basket down and took a bow. I felt Hajime walk in behind me and suddenly carry my basket in.

“Eh?” I looked up, but not fast enough to grab my basket back.

“Over here,” as he placed my basket down by an empty space somewhere between the men and stood aside, as though waiting for me to get over there. 

“Ah, dozo, dozo!” gestured a burly man with a deep voice and a bright welcoming smile. He had a very grand feel to him.

“Ah, hai… shitsurei shimasu….” As I hurried over to the space where my basket was. I could feel all eyes staring at me. I sat down, and Hajime sat at the same time, next to me.

“Eto…” started the burly smiley man, clearing his throat, “let me introduce us first. I am Kondou Isami, commander of the Shinsengumi. These are my captains,” and going round the room, he introduced all seven other men in the room. The excited young one said to just call him Heisuke. Was he blushing?? And I saw who this Hijikata-san was that (Okita) Souji mentioned in my shop. He was vice-commander. If glares could kill… but otherwise the rest of them seemed quite friendly.

My mind stuck on Hajime… Saitou Hajime. 'Saitou-san…desu ga...’

“Sate, Souji says you’ve been briefed that you are here to do a demonstration. Let’s see what you can do then,” said Hijikata, arms folded. He sounded as stern as he looked.

I took a deep breath, tied on my tasuki and pulled out a medium-sized dish from my basket. I was glad I picked a more sombre colour, seeing as the arrangement would be for men. 

“Ohya? Is that why your basket was so heavy?” Joked Souji. Everyone seemed to ignore him. I felt embarrassed. Hijikata shot him a glare from across the room. 

Taking a deep breath, I immersed myself in my thoughts and began to fill the dish, pulling various things from my basket: small flowers, stems, branches, and stones, building it up. I was sure it amused Souji at the amount of things I packed into my basket, but he kept quiet, probably because of Hijikata. Everyone else watched in polite silence.

I reached back into my obi and pulled out my kaiken. There was a sudden tension from around. Saitou-san lowly gestured his hand as if telling everyone to stand down. I hadn’t noticed since I was focusing only on the design before me. I trimmed off my arrangement and set my kaiken down to the side.

“It’s done!” I said suddenly, proudly looking at my completed ikebana. It turned out quite grand but it felt right at home just where it was amongst those men. I had no idea how long I took either, “Thank you for your patience!” I turned the piece around and there was a wave of excitement and Heisuke rushed over for a closer look. 

“WOHH SUGOOOI!” Exclaimed Heisuke, “Oi oi Shinpattsuan, come and look at this!”. The man earlier introduced as Nagakura Shinpachi scootched over. 

“Ohhhh you’re right, that IS pretty cool looking!” Said Nagakura and he ruffled Heisuke’s hair. Heisuke fought him off and almost knocked over my ikebana. There was a sudden blur beside me and I saw Saitou had moved forward and smacked them both back. His final stance was a hand guarding the front of my ikebana. 

“Abunai,” he said in his quiet voice. I couldn’t see his face but Heisuke and Nagakura shrank and crawled away, bowing apologies to me. I held back a giggle and sighed in relief. My ikebana was safe. Hijikata clicked his tongue and frowned. Saitou sat back down beside me. 

“Hmmmm…nee Toshi,” said Kondou, rubbing his chin, “I quite like the look of that.”

“It does suit you. Perhaps it can go in your room,” replied Hijikata, finally unfolding his arms and sitting back. He seemed to smile, looking at my work piece. 

“Ah! Sumanai. This was supposed to be just your demonstration piece…” Said Kondou.

“Oh, ie ie! I don’t mind! I’m glad you like it.” I bowed and pushed the pot toward him. I did put a lot of effort into it too! He looked positively thrilled when he came over and carefully lifted the ikebana, thanking me. I was a bit surprised he could lift it without help but he looked broad and well-built after all. 

“Then, I’ll leave the rest of the arrangements to you, Toshi!” And Kondou hummed himself out with his newly acquired decoration.

“HAH?? Wai-…!” But Kondou-san was gone, “haa…maji de…”, groaned Hijikata. I sat there still puzzled as to what all that meant. Hijikata suddenly stood up. “You, come, now”, he gestured to me as he got up and stepped out of the room. 

“Ehh??” I quickly gathered my bits and pieces and threw them into my basket, got up and dashed towards Hijikata carrying my basket which was considerably lighter now.

“Saitou,” he called out, my heart skipped a beat at how loud he was too, “you too”.

“Hai, Fukucho.” And Saitou got up and followed behind me. He immediately took hold of my basket again. I wanted to grab it back but Hijikata had started walking and Saitou gestured to follow.

Apparently, Hijikata was now going to show me round the compound to see the various captains’ rooms that they wanted to have the decorations in. 

“We thought it’d be nice to have something pleasant to look at in the rooms, keep the men calm…I suppose...” he explained. Our first stop… “Kondou-san! I’m coming in!” And he threw open the sliding door without waiting.

“Oh, Toshi! Look! Isn’t it perfect??” Beamed Kondou, hands on his hips, looking at my Ikebana he’d just adopted. He had placed it in the middle of the back wall, the first thing you’d see when you opened the door. “I hope you can do the same for the other rooms! It makes such a beautiful difference and I’m happy just looking at it!”

I thanked Kondou-san and we made our way out, continuing to the other rooms. Each room was a little bit different, depending on who slept there. Hijikata’s room was neat, save for his work table with paper strewn about, crushed balls of paper on the floor, and brush out as though he was pulled away in the middle of writing.

Heisuke shared room with Nagakura and Harada. It was a futon-mess. Hijikata clicked his tongue and closed the door. He said each captain had their own room but these three always landed up together somehow, most of the nights, so he just left them as is. The rest of the captains slept in their own rooms. There were dormitories for the regular men.

“Well, that’s all the rooms we want to do, together with this main meeting room. Have you got a good idea of each room now?” We stopped outside the main meeting room where we started, “We’ll pay you, of course, a fixed amount for each arrangement. That’s your budget. I leave the rest up to you.” 

“Hai! Omakase kudasai!” I bowed thanks to Hijikata.

“Oh? Done with the tour, flower girl?” Souji suddenly stepped round the corner, leaned against the pillar and eyed me again with those chilling green eyes of his, and a cheeky smile.

“Oh, yes! Thank you for your hard work…” I bowed to him. I could feel his eyes all over me, and the same chill up my spine.

“Nee~ Hijikata-san, honestly I’d rather have the girl than the flowers. A much better sight, and probably more useful than….”.

“Urusai,” growled Hijikata, “quit spouting nonsense. If Kondou-san heard that, you’ll be in trouble.” Souji just shrugged, laughed and skipped away. Hijikata half-chased after him, still nagging. I could hear Souji laughing as he ran. 

“Think nothing of it,” I heard Saitou’s voice close to my ear. I jumped. “He likes to tease, but he means you no harm.” I must have looked visibly uncomfortable.

“O-oh….o-okay….” I tried to smile and looked down. Hijikata returned, with a dreadful frown. 

“Sumanai…” He sighed, “he says some rude things sometimes but you shouldn’t need to worry about him.” I merely shook my head, keeping my gaze down. “Well if you have any further questions, you can ask Saitou. I have to get back to work.” And he took off. Saitou bowed.

“Let’s go. I’ll walk you back to your shop, it’s gotten late”, and he made to leave. 

I followed quietly behind him as we made our way out of the compounds, bowing and greeting whomever we passed. The trio with Heisuke waved to me and Heisuke shouting “Take care! See ya soon!” made my face hot but I felt happy. I guess the Shinsengumi guys aren’t so bad after all? Maybe. I hope so...

It was a quiet walk back to my shop with me trailing behind Saitou. He’d occasionally stop and wait for me to catch up, but never said a thing. I was lost in thought staring at the ground, partly over the men I’d just met, and the ikebana designs I’d like to do for the rooms. So lost I hadn’t noticed Saitou had stopped again and I bumped right into him. I lost my balance and fell back but he caught me round my waist with one arm. 

“WAH! Gomenasai!” I rubbed my bumped nose and he released me. I thought he blushed but he quickly turned around and continued on. The warmth from his arm round me lingered. It had been a long time since I'd felt the hold of a man. I sighed with embarrassment and tried my best to keep up with him. Looking ahead at him, I noticed the sunset colours had painted the skies overhead a warm shade of orange, pink and purple, with Saitou’s figure in front of me, his hair and scarf blowing slightly in the cool breeze. 'How beautiful…’ I thought.

~*~

“Thank you for your help!” I took my basket as Saitou put it down after we’d stepped into my shop, “so, umm, I will start work on the first design tomorrow morning and could probably bring it over by the evening... err....” I pondered how I would bring over a delicate if not large ikebana…

“Ie. Tomorrow when the sun is high I will come here again to fetch you. Make sure you are ready to leave by then, with what you need. You won’t be able to carry a complete ikebana and walk the distance without possible damage to your hard work.” - Did he read my mind?! - “You will come back to the Shinsengumi quarters tomorrow and work on the spot in the room you choose. So, wait for me.”

“O-oh…okay…” I was honestly feeling conflicted with the Shinsengumi, given their less than favourable reputation I’d heard in Kyoto.

“Here,” Saitou held out a money pouch to me, “for Kondou-san’s, today.” I held out my hands and he dropped the bag in with a heavy chink. 'This is heavy!’ I thought.

“Ah! I don’t need so much for just that one!”

“Take it. You will need more materials for the next designs, don’t you? Plus you can’t open shop for business since you’ll be at our quarters. We will pay you after each piece is completed so this will tide you over for now.” Well that made sense. He turned to leave but stopped suddenly before stepping out and turned around.

“Mm…? Nani desu ga, Saitou-san?” He reached into his yukata for something. I froze. 'I-is he going to kill me and take back the money?! It was a lot of money after all!’ I thought. Without a word, he pulled out something small and slender that looked familiar.

“My kaiken!” I gasped as I felt my obi. It wasn’t there! I must have missed it when I was scrambling to pack and follow Hijikata! I ran over to take it from him. Saitou held on to it for a bit.

“It’s a beautiful blade. You wield it with great skill too. Like you become a different person. Take care of it.” His hand brushed mine and I felt a tingle run through me. This one felt different from the chill Okita’s look gave me.

“Thank you…it is indeed precious to me.” I said quietly. I held my kaiken to my chest and Saitou seemed to hesitate before finally stepping out.

“It has gotten dark. Close up. I will see you tomorrow.” And he stood outside to watch while I closed and boarded my shop.

“I’ll pack tomorrow when I’m rested….” I said to myself and turned down for the day.

~*~

I woke to the sounds of the early morning market and the warm sun streaking through my room window, beaming on me. With a big stretch, I sat up and yawned, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

“Yoshi, I have to pack for today!” - I was excited.

I headed downstairs and washed up before picking the materials I’d decided to use for today’s room of choice, Hijikata’s room, since he was vice-commander. I was almost done packing when I heard knocks on my entrance door. I hadn’t opened shop the whole morning since I was going to be out today. Quietly I went up to my door and tried to peek through the crack.

“It’s me. Are you ready?” Came Saitou’s familiar voice. I could see his indigo hair and the familiar scarf.

“Ah! I’m almost done!” I called out as I opened my door to see Saitou standing outside, alone. I had to admit I was relieved Okita didn’t come along. The bright sun filled my shop as Saitou lifted my entrance noren to step in. A faint sweet smell followed him in.

“I just have a few more things I’d like to bring, please wait a moment.” And I went to the back to stuff a few more things into my basket. “Oh dear……” Once again I stared into my now overflowing basket and hesitated. 'Ahhhh….. I really don’t want to leave something I might need behind…..’ I wrestled in my thoughts. I hadn’t noticed Saitou had come in too, and was standing beside me, staring at my well-stuffed basket. Without a word, he grabbed the sling and hauled my basket onto his shoulder. 

“Ah! Ch-choto…!” Before I could stop him any further, he held out a small bundle tied up with string, giving off that faint sweet smell from when he came in, and proceeded to leave my shop. “Eh? This is…..?”

“A snack for you,” and he stepped outside, waiting for me, “hurry, now. You may eat on the way”. I was about to leave when I stopped again, 'Ah my kaiken!’, and I grabbed it off my workbench and slipped it into the back of my obi as usual.

I closed up my shop and hurried after Saitou who had taken a few steps ahead. Walking beside him, I held up the sweet-smelling bundle.

“Eat.” he looked at me from the corner of his eye. Careful not to spill the contents, I untied the bundle and let out a little squeal.

“Wuahh~~ Anko dango~!” my eyes sparkling.

“Do you like them?” he glanced to me.

“I love these! Thank you!” And I popped one in my mouth, “Mmmmmm oishi~~~~”. I swore I heard Saitou chuckle. 

“Yokatta…” Saitou whispered to himself.

I was so engrossed in my sweet dango that we seemed to reach the quarters in no time. This time however, I didn’t hesitate to step through the entrance. 

“Ohayo gasu,” greeted the bespectacled Sannan-san.

“Ohaiyo, Sannan-san!” I returned his greeting with what sounded like perhaps too much excitement. Maybe it was the sugar…

“You’re in high spirits this morning”, chuckled Sannan, “and whose room will you be working today?”

“Yes! I thought I’d do Hijikata-san’s room today, if that’s all right?”

“Mochiron desu. Perhaps that would cheer him up too. You will find him in his room.” And Sannan went on his way, exchanging nods with Saitou as they passed each other.

“He needs cheering up…?” I turned to ask Saitou, who said nothing but continued on in the direction of Hijikata’s room.

“Fukuchou. =Name= is here to do your room.” 

“Ah.” Was all the reply we got.

“Shitsurei shimasu” Saitou slid open the door and I poked my head in.

“Ohaiyo gozaimasu!” Hijikata was at his work desk, still a mess, his back toward the door when he turned around.

“Ah.. Ohaiyo…” He looked tired but managed a little smile, “So you're doing my room today huh? Please, do what you need, don’t mind me.”, gesturing to the centre of his room.

“Then, I’ll be in your care.” I bowed as Saitou put down my basket in the middle of the room and I stepped in.

“Saitou. Tell Gen-san to bring some tea,” Hijikata glanced to me as I tied my tasuki and began unpacking.

“Wakata” and Saitou bowed out. He was about to close the door when I called out.

“Ah! Could we please leave the door open? The bright light helps me see the design better…” Saitou looked at Hijikata.

“… Fine.” And Hijikata returned to his desk, brush and paper.

~*~

I set to work on the design I envisioned for Hijikata, trying to be as quiet as I could, not wanting to disturb the working man in the room. 

“Hmmmm…something to help cheer…” I caught myself there thinking aloud and stopped.

“Hmmm? What is it?” Hijikata was half turned and looking in my direction. I hadn’t noticed he shifted in his seating. Was he watching me?

“Oh! It’s nothing. Sorry, it’s a habit of mine. I live and work alone so I often talk to myself when I’m working in the shop. It helps me think through things…sometimes. Sorry to disturb you.”

“Ie, betsuni. I do that too.” He returned to his writing.

“Toshi-san,” an older-looking man appeared at the door, bearing a tray with 2 cups.

“Ah, thank you, Gen-san.” and the man stepped in and settled the tray down, placing one cup on Hijikata’s desk and one beside me.

“Dozo…” He smiled kindly, and sat by the door.

“Oh… Thank you.” I took a sip. It tasted wonderful and washed down my sweet dango taste. I hadn’t realised I was thirsty. I let out a soft sigh.

“Oishi desuka?” he asked. His smile and voice were oddly calming.

“Uhn!” I nodded. And took another sip before placing the teacup back down to continue with my work. Gen-san smiled, looking pleased. Suddenly, there was a storm of footsteps coming from outside.

“OHHH she’s really here!” Heisuke popped out from behind the screen door. Followed by Nagakura and Harada. Three heads one above each other. I looked up and smiled.

“Ohaiyo gozaimasu!” Heisuke and Nagakura grinned back. Harada noticed Hijikata in the room and nudged the other two, putting a finger to his lips. They immediately pursed their lips but stayed nonetheless. Heisuke lay down on the floor outside the screen door, leaning on his elbow, propping his head in his hand. Nagakura followed suit. Harada rolled his eyes at the two. 

“It looks like you have yourself some fans already!” Said Gen-san as he chuckled at the two. I stifled a giggle.

It was getting hard to concentrate, not in a bad way though. Hijikata seemed mildly annoyed with a sigh but said nothing. He cleared his throat and silence fell once again. 

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and got back into my ikebana-zone. I reached behind my obi and pulled out my kaiken and cut up a few bits, trimmed off here and there, and remembered to keep it back in my obi again when I was done. 

~*~

“Haa…..There we go… It’s done…” I sighed as I sat back to admire my work. It felt strangely fitting for Hijikata’s ikebana to have some light-coloured sakura flowers. I looked up and was surprised to see many more faces now present. I turned off-side to face Hijikata and to allow him to see the completed design, “Umm…Hijikata-san…”, he was already sat turned to my direction, resting halfway on his desk. 

“Ah,” he smiled, “I like it.”. 'Well that was quick!’ I thought, but all good I guess. He looked visibly more relaxed too than when I first arrived. I was glad.

“Thank you!” I bowed my head to the floor. 

*GRRROOWWWLL*

“Oh?” Hijikata raised an eyebrow.

“W-WAH! S-sumimasen!” I wrapped my arms round my grumbling tummy. I had no idea how long I took and it looked like it was past lunch hour. There was laughter round the room and Gen-san came back in smiling.

“Dinner has been prepared early, there is enough for you too. Won’t you join us?” He offered kindly, though looking to Hijikata.

“Ah, yeah sure, join us for dinner, if you don’t have other plans this evening.” he started to pack his things up and I took the cue to pack mine as well.

“Thank you for having me!” I brightened up, "Eh... but... Hijikata-san, you didn't eat lunch too?? You were sat there the whole time...while I worked..."

"Ie, it's fine, I have a lot of work to do, skipping a meal is nothing new, plus I didn't want to leave you alone in the room with so many... ... on-lookers."

Everyone started to make their way to the main room, Saitou stayed to wait for Hijikata and me when Kondou-san came by.

“Oh, I was wondering where everyone was! Toshi, is that for you?” He said, looking at the ikebana in the room.

“Ah.” He had a one-sided smile.

“It’s a work of art, it is! I’m almost jealous but I still prefer mine. You should put it by your desk since you’re always sitting there! It would cheer you up!” He laughed and made his way to the main room. There it was again, I thought, cheer him up? Why? What's wrong?

“I just might do that…” Hijikata mumbled to himself. Saitou came over and helped carry my basket.

“Let’s go,” said Saitou, “he will be with us shortly”. I saw Hijikata carefully move the Ikebana towards his desk as Saitou and I left for the main room.

~*~

It looked like all the other captains had gathered in the main room, Gen-san handing down the trays of food while they sat waiting when Saitou and I walked in, Hijikata was not too far behind us. Okita was in there too, of course, and I froze when I caught those piercing green eyes of his, and his smirk. Although playfully, he patted the empty spot next to him while eyeing me. Saitou stepped forward, put my basket to one side and sat right there, next to Okita, who clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes with a sigh.

“Oi Souji, what did you do to make her so scared of you that Saitou has to step between?” Laughed Nagakura, catching the attention of Heisuke and the other captains.

“Ah! Ie…” Before I could say anymore, Hijikata came in.

“Settle down! Let’s eat, and behave yourselves! We have a guest with us.” I sat myself down next to Saitou. It was…awkward yet really entertaining, and heartwarming, joining the captains of the Shinsengumi for dinner. Watching their antics and hearing their jokes.

“Eat,” said Saitou, as he placed more food on my plate from his, “you worked right through lunch…”

“Oh…it’s all right… thank you…” I felt my cheeks warm, “the anko-dango was a perfectly sustaining breakfast.” I beamed up at him. He blushed and quickly hid behind his hair with the aid of the fading light outside.

~*~

Gen-san started to clear the trays once we were finished. 

“Ah! Let me…” I reached forward to help.

“Ie ie! You are our guest here, please, don’t mind it,” he assured me, and looking to everyone, “I will bring some tea for everyone.” Hijikata thanked him as he left. Okita suddenly got up.

“I’m going out for MY tea,” and he made his way past behind Saitou and me. Though anxious of him passing me, I was curious. “Oh, Hijikata-san, I’ll be back late.” Hijikata merely grunted and there was an odd silence.

“Eh? Souji? Will you be all right?” asked a concerned looking Kondou, but Okita merely waved without looking back and walked on.

“He’ll be fine.” Replied Saitou. No further questions were asked.

The silence was quickly broken by Gen-san, returning with a tray of tea cups.

“Ohya? Where’s Souji?” Gen-san looked at the empty spot next to Saitou as he placed the tray down and distributed the teacups.

“I’ll have a double serving of tea, Gen-san.” Said Hijikata. Gen-san obliged and placed two cups for Hijikata.

“Nee nee =name=, won’t you do for our room next??” Piped up Heisuke, looking at me eagerly. I was hesitant, and for some reason looked to Hijikata.

“The order of rooms in which you choose to work on is entirely up to you. Rank doesn’t matter”, assured Hijikata.

“Then… okay. I’ll think of a design for your room next.” I smiled to Heisuke, Nagakura and Harada.

“YOSHA!!” Heisuke rolled onto his back and pumped both fists and feet into the air. Nagakura grinned even wider and Harada smiled while shaking his head and sipped his tea. I couldn’t help but giggle. The rest of the men chuckled and laughed along. Saitou remained silent as ever, sipping his tea, though he didn’t look displeased.

Once tea was done, the cups were cleared away and some of the captains took their leave, I asked to leave too.

“I need to gather more materials for the next designs…” I said, thinking of a design that would suit the 3 men in a room.

“But it’s so late now!” Said Kondou with a worried look, “You’re going to gather materials at this hour??”. I forgot how late it was.

“You can do it tomorrow morning, can you? I’ll accompany you,” said Saitou out of the blue.

“Eh??” I wasn’t expecting such an offer.

“Ah, Sorry to keep you so late.” Hijikata got up, “thanks, Saitou, look after her”.

“Of course.” Said Saitou. It looked like I had no say in this. Nonetheless, inside I was happy to have Saitou offer to accompany me tomorrow.

~*~

As we walked away from the quarters back towards town, I kept telling Saitou it was all right tomorrow morning and he need not accompany me to gather materials. I also wanted him to return my basket which he took on himself to carry for me. However, he would have none of it and merely gripped my basket sling tighter onto his shoulder when I tried to pull it off, and said that Hijikata had ordered him to look after me. I sighed and gave up at that. It was a cool night walking back.

“So, how and where do you get your materials from?” Saitou suddenly asked.

“Why, out there of course!” I pointed out into the forested pathway leading toward the mountains, “Plus, it’s spring now, the best time to gather. There’s so much to use!” Saitou’s eyes widened.

“And do you go gathering alone?” His eyes still wide.

“Yes! I am on my own here after all”, I said, as though nothing was wrong, “and there aren’t any other florists nearby I could go with or anything…”

“Isn’t it dangerous?” He questioned further.

“Oh, nah. Well… actually… there have been times some unruly men hassle me, but I can fend for myself and they back off once I get serious.” I laughed out and I didn’t notice that Saitou stopped. 

“Eh? Saitou-san?” I turned around when I noticed he wasn’t beside me anymore, “What’s the matter?” He was a few steps behind, standing there with eyes still wide and a bewildered look. He blinked and seemed to 'come back’ then strode forward to me. 

“Once you get serious?” He looked unusually interested now. I covered my mouth. 

“Oops,” I realised I probably said too much, “oh it’s nothing! What am I saying? I’m probably tired.” I sheepishly laughed, grinned at him and tried to brush it off. Saitou took the hint and didn’t ask further.

~*~

“Thank you once again, Saitou-san”, as he put my basket down in my shop. I took it to the back of my shop to unpack, taking my kaiken out of my obi and putting it on my work bench. Saitou stood watching.

“So, umm, about tomorrow morning…” How do I tell him I’m fine on my own?!

“I’ll be here once the sun is up, I’ll wait for you.” I sighed and guessed it was no use arguing.

“Okay… thank you then. See you tomorrow.” And I saw Saitou to the door. He stepped out and I heard a familiar voice.

“Yo! Saitou!” Was that Harada’s voice?

“Oh? Hajime-kun?” That sounded like Heisuke. I poked my head out my shop door to look.

“HAAA! =name=-chan!” Waved Nagakura.

“Are you on patrol?” Asked Saitou.

“Yep! Ohhhh! =name=, so this was your shop!” Grinned Heisuke, trying to peer in, “it smells flowery in there!” Nagakura ruffled Heisuke’s hair.

“Well, of course. It’s a flower shop.” Heisuke smacked Nagakura’s hand away.

“Shut up! I know that!” Heisuke barked at Nagakura. Harada laughed, so did I. Saitou was still rather expressionless.

“Damn Mibu wolves. Making such a ruckus at night like they own the street…” A surly voice passed behind. The atmosphere changed in an instant as the four shinsengumi men stiffened, hands gripping their katanas and turned around to see who made that remark. It was a handful of unruly looking ronin, and they appeared drunk too.

“Damn you, asshole. You gotta problem with us?!” Snapped Heisuke.

“EHH??” Glared one of them, “as a matter of fact, yeah!” And he spat on the ground.

“, get inside, quick,” whispered Saitou as he stepped in front of my shop door, “hurry and close the door.” And I heard Heisuke charging.

I quickly bolted my door as I heard the clash of swords chiming outside and stepped backwards into my shop. I had barely gotten far when suddenly…

*CCRRAAAASSSHHHH*

A heap of men and swords fell through my door, ripping my noren down too.

“Kya!” I screamed as suddenly one ronin jumped over the heap and got behind me, arm round my neck, katana pointed out.

“Come any closer and she gets it!” He reeked of alcohol, “would be a waste for such a cute girly!” He ripped open my kimono top, forced his hand in and grabbed my breast, taking a whiff at my exposed neck. I screamed, struggling to pull away from his strong hold as he unsteadily backed us further into my shop.

“You bastard!” snapped Heisuke who was in the pile on my broken-down door, struggling to get up, a knocked-out ronin on top of him and Nagakura under him. I could see Harada and Saitou outside in the middle of the street, fending off what looked like more ronin.

“Damnit! =name=!!!” Yelled Heisuke, trying to push the dead weight off him, together with Nagakura struggling underneath.

“That’s… ENOUGH…!” I huffed as I slammed my elbow hard into the ruffian’s ribcage, causing him to curl forward, to which I rammed that same elbow into his face, knocking him backwards, then stomping my wooden slipper on his foot. The man howled in pain, dropped his sword and fell backwards on his butt in agony. Before he could move any further, I was knelt down beside him with my kaiken out against his throat, “move and I swear your head’ll come off” I hissed as I glared into his eyes, my blade pressing into his neck. His face lost all colour and he didn’t put up any fight.

In a few seconds, Saitou was standing at the other side of the ronin I had pinned down, his katana held in his left hand, pointing the tip at the ronin. 

“=name=, I’ll take it from here.” Said Saitou. I removed my blade, got up and stepped back, still gripping my kaiken, panting. Harada was helping Nagakura up, Heisuke came running to me.

“=name=! Are you all right?!” Heisuke looked absolutely hysterical, “Woah! You might want to keep that now!” He stopped suddenly before coming any closer, looking at my kaiken still in my hand.

“Huh? O-oh…yeah…” My hands were shaking as I sheathed my kaiken, but still held on to it. I continued to stare at the trembling man on the floor with a rage I hoped would set him ablaze and burn him to ashes. Saitou’s blade was still pointed at him. 

“Argh, he ripped your…” Said Heisuke. Saitou looked up at me and saw what Heisuke was referring to. His eyes burned. I looked down and realised my collar was badly ripped and my kimono was quite open at the top. I quickly gripped it close.

“It’s fine.” I said. Saitou lifted his blade to press into the ronin’s neck.

“What did you do?!” We couldn’t see his face from his hair covering but we sure could feel the killing intent emanating from him.

“I-I…” Stammered the man, Saitou pressed his blade harder against his throat and he started whimpering and sobbing.

“Saitou! Yamero. We don’t want unnecessary blood on our haori” called out Harada, stepping into my shop, spear behind him, “the man has obviously surrendered.” Saitou paused, took a breath and withdrew his blade, sheathing it. 

“Get this scum out of my sight,” growled Saitou, and the other shinsengumi patrolling soldiers came in and hauled the sobbing mess out of my shop. I later learned that Harada and Saitou had merely knocked out the other ronin, without taking any lives, and the soldiers had tied them up. Saitou came over to me and peeled away some of my loose hair from my face and brushed my cheek. I was staring at the ground.

“Are you all right?” He asked in his quiet voice.

“I-I’m fine… … what about yourself??” I looked him up and down and was relieved to find no blood on his clothes, “I-I told you I could fend for myself”, my voice was trembling. He reached to my other hand that was still gripping my kaiken.

“You’re shaking.”, he said gently, taking hold of my hand. I finally looked up at his face. His eyes were soft but his expression pained. I felt the fire in my chest melt away and was suddenly fighting hard to hold back my tears and looked back down.

“Ahh Saitou, we have to take these baffoons back” said Nagakura, poking his head in at the entrance. Heisuke and Harada had rounded the subdued men up and were ready to go, “are you coming back with us?”, he glanced to me.

“Tell Hijikata-Fukucho I’ll report to him later.” Said Saitou, not looking away from me.

“Ah. Jaa ne”, and Nagakura jogged after the troop.

~*~

As soon as silence fell around us, Saitou pulled me to him and hugged me tight. I was a little shocked but it felt like a much needed embrace.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered, “I am so sorry. I couldn’t protect you...and you had to...” he held my head to his neck and I breathed in his scent. It was strangely calming and I lost all tension in my body, my legs went weak and I about dropped, and started sobbing uncontrollably. Saitou held onto me and hugged me tighter, stroking my head, “I am so sorry. You did well. It’s okay now, you can relax, I’m here.”. I released my collar and wrapped both arms round him in a tight, squeezy hug.

~*~

I finally calmed down after awhile, but I still held on to Saitou.

“Are you feeling better?” He whispered in my ear, stroking my hair.

“Can we stay like this for a little longer? …Onegai…” I muffled in his shoulder, trying to find my legs again.

“… Well, I don’t mind, but…” He sounded a little uneasy, “your door IS broken and passer-bys are beginning to stare…”. Gah. I had forgotten about that. Reluctantly, I pulled away from him. His hand stroked my cheek, trailed my jaw to my chin and tilted my head up, gazing deep into my eyes…his lips parted slightly and I felt my heart begin to pound again, but this time it was different from the rage a few minutes earlier… it was the first time I could look so clearly at his eyes…and they were a beautiful shade of blue that reminded me of the ocean.

“Sumimasen!” Came a voice at my door suddenly. Saitou quickly pulled his hand away and he stepped in front of me in one swift move.

“Shimada?” Saitou turned to the broad figure at the entrance. I didn’t turn but stood half behind Saitou, still holding close my torn kimono collar, but slipping my kaiken back into my obi and trying to adjust my kimono.

“Saitou-dono! We heard back at the quarters what happened and Hijikata-fukucho sent us to help with anything we could.” Said Shimada, looking down at my broken door, “but it’s a bit late now to try and get a new door to fix up…”, he looked a little dismayed.

“I-I… have some planks and tools in my shop, we could fix it temporarily, that should be enough to hold till day break…?” I peeped out from behind Saitou.

“Oh! That could work! We’ll help.” Said Shimada, looking hopeful again. I walked into the back of my shop and rummaged for some loose wood planks, found some nails and the hammer.

“Let me,” said Saitou, taking the hammer and planks from me. I had to release my collar for all that searching, Saitou glanced at my showing skin, blushed and hurriedly went away. Since all I had to carry now were a few nails, I could hold close my collar again as I followed behind him to my door. 

~*~

With a make-shift door hammered together (and so quickly too!), I could at least still close my shop entrance. As long as no one came crashing through it again. The men wiped the sweat from their brows and heaved a sigh of accomplishment. I had prepared some drinking water for them and they were thankful for it. Saitou distributed the water though, refusing to let me, each time eyeing my torn collar, so I let him.

“Yamazaki. Inform Hijikata-Fukucho that I will return when I am certain things are okay here.”

“Hai.” Came a whispered reply and this Yamazaki ran off.

“Eh? There was one more person??” I thought it was only Shimada and some foot soldiers that came, “I didn’t get him any water!”. The men and Shimada chuckled.

~*~

“Shimada, it’s late. You should return too. Thank you.” Said Saitou as he took the empty drinking cups from the men.

“Hai. Thank you for your hard work. Then I shall return first. Please send word should you need any assistance. We will come back tomorrow and help with the new door. Please take care, Saitou-dono, miss.” And he bowed to both me and Saitou before jogging off.

~*~

Saitou helped me bolt the make-shift door and made sure it was safe.

“A-ano…Saitou-san… I…don't have a spare futon for you…” I said.

“I won’t be sleeping,” he answered immediately, “I’m here to stand guard. You should get changed and get some rest.” He looked look at my torn kimono top again.

“Oh! That’s right!" I was holding it so long I forgot about it. "Okay. Then…let me know if you need anything…Oyasumi…” He nodded and I went upstairs. 

~*~

I lay on my futon and the night’s events replayed through my head. Some parts made my heart race with vexation again and I thumped my fist on the floor. I had earlier laid my ripped Kimono down at the side and I turned to look at it.

“I’ll stitch it up when it’s bright….” I sighed. Then I remembered Saitou’s look when he caught sight of my open collar and let out a little squeal, covering my face with my hands and kicking my legs under the covers, “haa…. he looked so cute when he blushed… and we even almost…” I trailed off.

“We almost, what?” Came a voice at my room door.

“Kya!” I sat up, one hand pulling my covers up to my neck, the other reaching down to my kaiken beside my futon “oh, it’s you.” I sighed in relief, letting go my kaiken at least. 'Can’t believe I forgot he was still around.' Saitou stepped into my room. His footsteps were so quiet, no wonder I didn’t hear him coming up the stairs. “Don’t scare me like that! My heart can’t take any more excitement for today…” I buried my face in my blanket with a long sigh. I swore I heard him chuckle.

“My bad…” His voice suddenly sounded closer, “I heard strange noises while below so I thought I’d come and check to see if everything was okay.” Gah! I had thumped the floor and was making strange noises indeed, as well as talking aloud! Urgh, bad habit.

“A-ano………” I looked up from my blanket and jumped when I realised he was just kneeling next to my left. 'Hee~! S-s-s-so close…’. Those beautiful blue eyes seemed to shimmer in the moonlight shining in through my room window, just like ocean waves, “H-h-how much did you hear…?” I leaned away slightly. He leaned closer…

“We almost, what…?” He asked again, his face just inches away from mine, I felt like I could drown in his eyes. Without thinking, I reached up to brush his hair away from his face and held his cheek, brushing my thumb across his lips. He looked so handsome. He reached up and held my hand against his cheek.

"I don't know why...but I....you..." he closed his eyes and pressed his lips into my palm. It felt soft…warm…and gentle…his breath tickling…

“Saitou-san…” I whispered. He looked back into my eyes, my other arm slipped round his neck and he pushed me down with his lips on mine.

His kiss felt a little strong but it was a good kind of firm feeling. I hugged him tight against me, relishing in his warmth again, against my thin sleeping yukata. I felt his tongue at my lips and I let mine out to meet his. He let out a soft moan as our tongues twirled. I felt him fumble and softly throw aside his katana and wakizashi before finally wrapping both arms around me, pressing his firm body against mine. Our kisses intensified and I couldn’t help but let soft moans escape. I felt his left hand slide up my side to my right breast.

I gasped and stopped his hand before he could get a hold of my mound. His eyes widened and looked worried. 

“That side hurts…” I said, still holding his hand, but gently. He looked confused. I shyly peeled open my yukata to reveal a part of my right breast. A little bruising was showing from when the ruffian grabbed my breast. Saitou’s eyes burned. I quickly covered it back.

“I-It’s all right, I mean…errr…”, and the fire in his eyes turned to sadness, “I-I still have my other breast!” I added quickly, biting my lip and looking up at him, hoping it worked. He snorted a chuckle and buried his face in my neck, his right arm circled up my back, hand at my nape, hugging me. His cheeks felt hot against my skin.

“You are too cute…” He whispered, “I’ll be gentle.” And he proceeded to kiss and lick at my neck. His long fringe and warm breath tickled. I tried to hold back my moans. I felt a tug at my waist and before I knew it, my yukata was untied and Saitou was sliding it open as he began to move slowly downward from my neck, to my shoulder, to my (unhurt, left) breast. I shuddered as the cool night air danced across my exposed skin. I felt my nipples stiffen and Saitou kissed around my left nipple, ever so slightly brushing against it. His tongue slipped out and twirled slowly round my nipple.

“Mmm!” I squirmed. 

“Sensitive…?” He whispered, before taking my nipple whole into his mouth, tongue flicking. His mouth felt so hot.

“Ahh!” I moaned out before covering my mouth with my hand, trying hard to stifle more moans. Saitou paused a second before continuing relentlessly at my nipple with his tongue, seemingly enjoying how much more difficult it was for me to keep my moans quiet as I wriggled under him. He pressed against my left thigh. Something felt hard, and growing! I bent my right knee up, letting my yukata slide down and his left hand slid down the curve of my side, down my thigh to my knee and he slipped his fingers round under my knee. I jumped.

“Oh? Here too?” His hand paused as he looked up at me. I shut my eyes, back of my hand against my mouth, and turned away trying to hide my embarrassment. He grabbed my bent knee and pulled my leg round him, hand sliding down and squeezing my bum cheek as he pressed his body more against me, grinding his now erect hardness against me. That same left hand slid back up to my right breast, ever so gently, he cupped my bruised breast, carefully feeling my reactions, lightly playing his fingertip on my nipple, while he continued to suckle on my other nipple. 

“Oh……S-Saitou-san…….” I moaned out and looked down into his ocean blue eyes. He gazed up and came up to kiss, his tongue and breath burning. I moaned more into the kiss. Again, his left hand slid down but this time to my inner thigh. He brushed his fingers lightly along my pussy and I jerked and squeaked a moan into the kiss. I was more sensitive than I expected.

“You’re so wet already…” He whispered, sliding a finger up and down my slit, “and so hot…”, gently pushing one finger in.

I gasped and almost crawled backwards but he still had his right arm holding me. I writhed in place. I was at the height of sensitivity and his teasing was driving me crazy. I felt his finger slide in deeper and his hot palm pressed against my pussy and clitoris, grinding and rubbing. His lips and tongue dived back to my left nipple and I let out a moan as an electric-like wave surged to the tips of my body. My right hand gripped my futon while my left pulled at Saitou’s kimono. My hips were moving on their own, in rhythm with his finger sliding in and out, palm grinding against my pussy. The lewd wet sounds could be heard emanating off my room’s walls, along with my panting and moans which I tried so hard to keep quiet. I suddenly felt Saitou ease another finger in. 

“A-AH!” I gasped out a moan. Saitou didn’t stop. Slowly but firmly, his fingers slid in and out my wet pussy, making even louder squelching sounds.

“You’re squeezing so tight down there…” He whispered over my nipple. I shivered all over.

“S-stop…saying…such…things,” I managed between breaths and moans, “it’s…embarrassing…”.

“Subarashii/It’s terrific…”, he sounded amazed, “kimochi desu ga…?” his breath over my nipple made me tremble some more… I nodded…

“K-kimochi-HYA!” I yelped a moan out as he plunged his two fingers in deep and seemed to swallow my breast into his mouth, his tongue a frenzy on my nipple. His palm pressed against me, rubbing and grinding against my now hyper-sensitive clitoris as he fingered. He must have known I was close to climaxing for he didn’t stop when I tugged and pulled at his kimono. He only held me tighter. 

“I-I…c-can’t..! S-Sait-..!” I gasped. I couldn’t hold back anymore but I couldn’t be too loud or the whole street would hear me in the dead quiet night. I grabbed his collar and pulled him up to kiss, where I squealed my moan, short of screaming into the kiss as I felt the orgasm surge through me. The wave of pleasure was immense. It seemed a last forever and, finally the orgasm subsided and I relaxed. My body jerked with each movement his hand made and he slowly pulled his fingers out. I lay panting, still reeling from the climax when Saitou shifted between my legs.

“S-Sumanai…” His voice was shakey and his breath was short as he pulled away his sash, unwound his scarf and opened his kimono, he pulled off his bulging fundoshi to reveal his fully erect, throbbing manhood. I might have gasped at the sight as he took it in his hand and rubbed his tip along my slippery slit. I flinched with sensitivity.

“W-Wait-!” my hand on his chest, lightly pushing him away as I looked up into his eyes. They were soft and gazed back...

“I’ll go slow…” I nodded, relaxed a little and he leaned forward, sliding slowly into me.

“Mmfh!” I bit my lip as I felt his tip push in, stretching my pussy - obviously bigger than his 2 fingers.

“Does it hurt too much?”, he paused there. I could feel him throbbing. I shook my head.

“I-It’s….fine… But slowly...please...” He nodded and I took a deep breath as he leaned forward some more, slowly pushing in deeper till his pelvis was against me and he sighed out a short moan.

“Haaaa~~h”, I moaned out, my head arched back. I…felt.. so… full! I gripped at my futon, trying to remind myself to breathe and relax.

“I’m… all the way in now…” Saitou panted, half sounding amazed, "You're.. so tight..." I opened my eyes and looked up at the man. He was leaned on his hands, over me. Both of us with blushed cheeks. He looked so sexy with his hair falling around him, torso bared.

“You’re…so…deep!” I whinged as I felt him throb inside me.

“Can I…move?” he asked. I nodded. He started to slowly grind, I let out little gasps each time he drew. My hand went down to my abdomen where I could feel him so deep inside. His strokes started to get longer as my wetness coated him, more lubricating with each stroke. Every few strokes he would push in all the way and pause and throb. He felt so deep it made my toes curl. This man was driving me insane with lust! I looked up at him again and his gaze never left me. His stare was so intense, it felt full of passion mixed with lust. I felt him go a little faster and I tensed up, tightening my slippery grip round his stiffness. He closed his eyes and let out a moan that could have made me cum just from hearing it.

“Saitou-san…!” I breathed as I pulled at his scarf hanging down from his neck, pulling him down so I could kiss him, and wrapped my arms round his shoulders, and my legs round his waist as he put his weight on me. His hips were still moving, slowly pumping, grinding, rocking into me. I hooked my heels at his bum and pulled him into me. He moaned in the kiss, and suddenly pulled away.

“You are so… hot down there…. and so……tight…!” He panted between words and thrusts. I gave him another squeeze inside and he seemed to snap. He sat up and grabbed my hips, and started to pump me fast, causing me to moan out suddenly.

“S-Sumanai!” He panted and moaned as he pump me, harder and faster, the sounds of his pelvis slapping against me echoed through my room. I covered my elbow over my mouth, muffling my moans but he pulled my arm away. “Don’t…cover…your face. I want to see you…” and he held on to both my hands like reigns as he continued his jerks.

“Ie! Da-me..! I can’t-!” I gasped and moaned with each thrust, feeling another climax building. There was no way I could keep my voice down this time. 

“You’re…squeezing me..so..tight!” His thrusts, short and quick, his moans, breathy.

“Saitou-san! I’m-” My breath quickened and my legs tensed round him. Suddenly he lifted both my arms up above my head, pinning them down with one hand while the other went down and he started rubbing my clit with his thumb - that threw me off the edge.

“I-YAHHH–!” My moan became a scream and he quickly bent down to seal his mouth over mine. I tensed and writhed in his grip pinning my arms up, and my thighs squeezed against him. I was cumming again, hard. He jerked inch by inch in and out until my climax subsided and screaming squeal returned to panting moans before pulling away from the kiss and kneeling up, continued to thrust, faster, harder, moaning in between quick deep breaths. In seconds, his breaths turned to grunting moans mixed with mine and his quick thrusts turned into unsteady pumps, his head hung down. Without warning, he slammed his cock deep in and his hips jerked. He let out a smoulderingly sexy moan at his release. I could feel him twitching inside, spurting his hot semen deep in my canal. 

He lay down on top of me and sealed his lips over mine, long and sensuous, both breathless. I could feel his heart pounding against my own. Our arms slid down from above my head, mine around his shoulders, his wrapped round under me and hugged back, squeezing, burying his face into my neck, nuzzling and kissing slowly and gently. My legs still wrapped round his waist, holding him in me. 

“=name=…” he whispered in my ear and planted a soft kiss. It tickled and I squirmed, still tingling with sensitivity.

“Saitou-san…” I moaned back and I felt him shiver and tighten his hug. Then he relaxed and slowly started to pull himself out of me, planting kisses on me as he moved downward slowly. He sat there for a second and looked down.

“We’ve dirtied your futon…” He looked, apologetically, and blushing.

“Like I care now”, and I pulled his scarf (which was, surprisingly) still round his neck, and pushed him down with my leg so he lay by my side. He was surprised but didn’t resist. Merely smiled and cradled me to his chest, planting a kiss on my forehead and breathed me in before we both drifted off to sleep…exhausted but amazingly satisfied.

~*~

Fin?

~*~

NAHHHH. Of part 1 that is! 

Part 2 coming up!

~*~

Thank you for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a fellow loverly blogger for the post with Okita Souji which you can read here: https://a-fleeting-blossom.tumblr.com/post/165019342395/evening-tea-souji-okita-x-fem-reader-nsfw


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 ended with your first (amazing) night spent with Saitou Hajime, 3rd Division Captain of the Shinsengumi. Part 2 will see how things continue from there and how the relationship holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a special request inclusion from https://a-fleeting-blossom.tumblr.com/, who has a treasure trove of (Souji) ideas

I awoke the next day to the street sounds outside. I shifted, my eyes still closed. Then I felt a tender touch on my cheek. A kiss…?

“Ohaiyo…” I heard a gentle whisper. I squinted up to look toward the voice and was met with those familiar beautiful blue eyes and the gentlest of smiles. Saitou was lying on his side, head propped on his hand, indigo hair a dishevelled, handsome mess. He seemed to glow in the sun streaming in through my window.

“Mmmm…” I turned my body to him and nuzzled into his chest, hugging him, smiling to myself remembering what was making me ache in strange places now, “Ohaiyo…” I murmured. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight, kissing my head.

“We should get up soon,” he said, “I believe the men might come round and help fix your door.”

“Urrghh…but I ache…” I groaned. He chuckled. 

“Ka-wa-ii…” And he kissed my head again, “Come. We need to freshen up.” And he lifted me in his arms out of the futon.

“I-yAH~!” I yelped but quickly covered my mouth with my hand. He smirked.

“You can be quite loud sometimes…” And he hugged me to him as he carried me out my room. I felt my cheeks burn and hid my face in my hands, “not that I really mind…” he added quietly. I peeked at him through my fingers and he pecked the back of my hand. “We’ll just have to find a way to…” And he stopped there. We reached the ground floor and he put me down at the back of my shop by the pails of water I kept.

“Find a way to…?” I asked.

“Can we use these? Just for a quick wash up…” He seemed to ignore my hope of him finishing his sentence.

“Ah! Sure! I’ll just get more water from the well later…”, and Saitou began to undress and stopped halfway, turning to look at me. I didn’t realise I was staring. “UWAH! G-Go-me~” and I turned around.

“You should wash up too…” and he handed me a scoop for the water. 

So, we stood backs to each other and quickly washed up. He was done faster than me of course but waited till I was changed up before I heard him step toward me and slipped his arms around my waist from behind.

“You are beautiful…and I'm quite sure you know how I feel about you now…so please don’t stay shy with me, … I’d feel awkward…” He said quietly as he hugged tighter, head bowed, face buried in my nape. I hugged his arms and smiled to myself.

“O-okay…” I was happy. To tell the truth, it wasn’t so much as feeling shy as getting aroused looking at his well-toned body and images of the night before replaying in my mind’s eye. He brought my hand up to his lips before we let go of each other and had to get dressed.

~*~

Sure enough, when we opened my make-shift door, several familiar faces were standing around outside. The bright sun was blinding and we shaded our eyes.

“Yo! Finally!” Grinned Nagakura, “We were beginning to wonder if we should break down the door again!” Laughter rippled through the men.

“Saitou-dono, ojou-sama,” Shimada bowed, “we’ve brought you a new door!”, he excitedly gestured to a new door indeed, leaned against my shop front.

“And this too!” Came Heisuke, running over with Harada, holding what looked like a new noren. I stood in amazement and was lost for words. Saitou patted me on the back and I looked up to see his little smile hidden behind his fringe.

“Ah! Thank you! Everyone! Really, thank you so much!” And I bowed deeply, close to tears.

“Saitou!” Called a familiar stern voice that made me jump.

“Fukucho! Moushiwake arimasen.” Saitou bowed low to Hijikata.

“Maa maa~, Saitou. It’s fine. As long as everything is all right and everyone is safe. You guys did a good job last night rounding up those thugs.” Hijikata put his hand on Saitou’s shoulder. Saitou was taken aback. He had expected a scolding from Hijikata for not reporting back soonest, what more spending the night away. “The guys told me what happened last night and I thought I'd at least pay an apology visit to her, plus you didn't show at breakfast..." he raised an eyebrow at us both. "Haa~h, first Souji, now you, huh? You’re all growing up so fast”. Hijikata’s smile looked a little sad yet glad and he glanced at me. Saitou seemed to blush and kept his gaze down, his long fringe hiding his embarrassment. “So this is your shop huh! Door sure took a beating. Apologies for the inconvenience but I trust Saitou to look after you." There were stifled giggles and I pretended to adjust my hair to cover my reddened cheeks behind my kimono sleeve. "Though I heard you can hold your own too...” He eyed me curiously. Nagakura and Heisuke chuckled nervously, glancing at me. I feigned an innocent look at him before grinning. ^_^

“Well, let’s fix up her new door now!” Hollered Hijikata.

“Osu!” Responded the men.

While the men set to work on my door, I went to the back and fixed up some tea for them. I brought the tea out when they’d just finished and was making sure it worked fine when Saitou and Hijikata came back in with several bundles tied up with string.

“WOOHH Hijikata-san! Hajime-kun! Is that dango?!” Heisuke bounded over. Saitou nodded. 

“Fukucho’s treat.” They put down all the packets on my counter table and Saitou brought one over to me.

“Anko dango.” He held it out to me.

“Thank you!” I squealed with delight. He blushed and helped himself to some tea and dango. Hijikata looked at me as though saying ‘Oh, that was for you especially?’. 

“UMEHHH!” Said Heisuke, mouth half full, “dango after hard work is the best treat! Hijikata-san is the best!” He scarfed down some more and about choked. The men all laughed and Nagakura slapped Heisuke on his back and he coughed up his dango. Heisuke grinned with embarrassment and chewed more slowly after that. 

I was savouring my sweet dango when Heisuke spoke up again.

“Ahh =name=, you said you wanted to gather materials today? For our room?” he grinned. 

“OH! That’s right! It’s still not too late to start out now…Then I'll head over tomorrow to work on your design”, I pondered.

“Y’see, the three of us are free today! How about we help you with the gathering! And we could choose what we’d like too! Wadaya say, huh??” Heisuke hooked his arms round Nagakura and Harada’s necks. They didn’t seem to mind and Heisuke looked really into this, I had to laugh and agreed. I paused and looked to Saitou. Heisuke looked a bit worried but Saitou had his eyes closed and head slightly bowed. Listening before he side-glanced to see me looking at him.

“I’m sure you’ll be quite safe with the three of them,” said Saitou, and he sipped his tea. “I have to go on patrol this evening”. Heisuke cheered from getting Saitou’s “blessing” and the other two laughed.

“Ou, omakase, Saitou.” Harada winked.

“Let’s hurry up and get going while the sun’s still high!” and Heisuke chugged down his tea. 

~*~

The men filed out of my shop after clearing away the dango wrappers and I put away the teacups before preparing my basket and getting my kaiken. Hijikata and the other soldiers headed back first. I closed up my new door and Saitou walked the trio and me out to the edge of the path before we stopped and he needed to turn off towards the Shinsengumi quarters.

“I won’t be done till quite late today so I’ll see you tomorrow morning when the sun is bright enough”, and he discreetly held my hand to squeeze for a second.

“Maa, Saitou, we’ll look after her for you today! Don’t sweat it!” grinned Nagakura. Saitou nodded, and we turned off to go our ways.

~*~

It was a fun time, gathering and teaching the three guys what could be used for ikebana. As it turns out, Heisuke liked the colourful spring ajisai flowers, and I thought Harada suited maple leaves (though the autumn-red ones would match his hair colour perfectly), and Nagakura was fine with anything. Before we knew it, the sun was beginning to set and my gathering basket was filled with all sorts of adornments. Harada offered to carry my basket for me. We stopped by the river on our way back and we washed our hands and faces in the clear water while I picked a few choice pebbles.

“Oh, that reminds me… I need to get more water for my shop…” I said as we were about to leave the riverside.

“Oh? We’ll help you! Leave the heavy lifting to us strong men!” said Nagakura and he flexed his biceps. Harada huffed and suddenly joined in, flexing his own biceps and the two started competing. I burst out laughing. Heisuke sighed and pulled my hand, telling me to leave them be and we walked back to my shop to offload and get my buckets. He sure looked jealous.

With my water replenished, my basket items sorted and the sun was sinking behind the houses, I thanked my three chaperones for all the help today. I’d have a think through that night a suitable design for them.

“Ahh, we’d offer to come fetch you but Saitou already said he would see you tomorrow morning huh…”, said Nagakura, looking a little dejected, “Mannnn.. all the cute girls get taken so fast… what’s there not to like about ME? I’m strong, I’m handsome … I’m strong.”. Harada laughed. “Oi, Sano, you seem good with all the girls. Gimme some tips. Tips!”

“You should close up for the day and have some dinner, =name=” Harada said to me, ignoring Nagakura, “if anything, Saitou is on patrol tonight, but hopefully you’ll have a peaceful evening”.

“Yep! Keeping the streets safe is a tough job! But Hajime-kun is strong so there should be nothing to worry about.” Said Heisuke, looking around my shop, “Oh! How about this vase!” he pointed to a rather large one.

“Hmmm…that looks like an excellent choice for the three of you…and I could fit the ajisai in there comfortably too”, I smiled. Heisuke grinned.

“Nee =name=-chan, how about we bring this back with us first. Then you won’t have to carry it over tomorrow! Looks heavy!” said Nagakura, flexing his biceps again, “in fact, why don’t you just come and live with us! We could help with your gathering and of course be more than happy to have a woman aro-OOF!” Harada elbowed Nagakura in his gut.

“That’s why you have no luck with women”, Harada frowned at Nagakura who rubbed his jabbed stomach, “you’ll forgive my hopeless friend, won’t you, ojou-sama?” Harada bowed and took my hand, with a most sultry look in his eyes and voice. I blushed, giggled and nodded.

“Sugei-jaa, Sano-san!!” Heisuke stared wide-eyed at Harada, “you even have ME blushing! Woi Shinpattsuan, are you getting this?!” Nagakura was staring mouth agape before collecting himself and scratching his head.

“You have a lot to learn then, boy” Harada smirked and ruffled Heisuke’s hair, who fought him off. They were hilarious to watch. Laughter filled my shop. 

"Well, we’d best leave the little lady in peace and head back,” said Harada, “we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait to see what design you’re gonna do for us! I’m so excited!” Said Heisuke, hands on his hips, “Oi, strong man, carry the vase will ya”, signalling Nagakura to the vase they picked earlier.

“Hahhh???” Nagakura pointed to himself in disbelief, but Heisuke pretended to flex his slender arms to test for muscle, and Nagakura resigned to it, “Fine, fine.” He glanced at me and puffed his chest out and carefully picked up the vase in his arm.

“Jaa nee, =name=-chan, take care,” said Harada and he winked at me, causing me to giggle and blush again. Heisuke grabbed Harada’s sleeve and pulled him away while I closed up shop, still giggling.

~*~

“I’ll get some dinner going,” I said to myself. It was a busy, fulfilling day and I’m was quite hungry already.

Thankfully it was a peaceful night and I managed to get several things done after dinner; sewing up my torn kimono, packing and restocking my shop with the day’s gatherings, and deciding what I would do and bring for the ikebana design tomorrow. I settled into my futon and caught a whiff of Saitou’s scent in it, making me tingle all over.

“Haa…. It would be a shame to wash this but I should. Perhaps tomorrow early morning before I leave…” yawning, I drifted off to sleep, smiling at the peace outside that was probably kept by Saitou on patrol that night.

~*~

I woke early the next morning, feeling fresh and revived, and remembered to wash my futon and covers, not without a final inhale of Saitou’s scent before finally giving it a good soak and scrub in my laundry tub. I hung it out in the back of my shop to dry by the window, relishing in the warm spring sun shining in and cool breeze wafting through. I was feeling a little peckish and thought I’d take a quick skip to the dango shop. I opened my door and lifted my noren to dash out.

*FWUMP*

“OMPH! Woah!” I had bumped into something, or someone, firm, and stumbled back but didn’t fall as I had expected.

“Be careful there,” said a familiar quiet voice. I looked up to see Saitou’s eyes gazing at me before realising his arm was around my waist. So, he caught me from falling, again. 

“S-Saitou-san!” He smiled and I blushed. His face was so close. 

“Where are you rushing off to?”

“Uhh…j-just…to the dango shop….?” I was leaning away a bit but he only held me tighter and chuckled. We heard some ladies giggling in the distance looking at us and Saitou let go of me. 

“Hungry?” He lifted the familiar bundle tied up with string.

“For me??” My eyes sparkled at it. He handed it to me, “Eeee! Thank you!” I squealed, “you spoil me.” And we turned to go back to my shop.

“I’d love to do more…” I thought I heard him say.

“Hmm??” I looked at him with a dango in my mouth.

“Nothing. Enjoy your dango. I’ll get your basket.” He patted my head and proceeded to fetch my already-packed and very full basket. “Shinpachi said they already brought over the vase yesterday.”

“Uhn!” I was busy chewing my dango. I offered him to bite the next one off the stick before we left my shop. He smiled and shook his head. I shrugged and bit one off. Suddenly he took hold of my chin, the dango still between my teeth, gently tilting my head up, he came down for a kiss while taking the dango from my lips. O.O

“It’s sweet,” and he walked out my shop, carrying my basket, chewing the dango, while I stood inside, rooted to the spot, stunned at what he just did. “You coming?” He stood outside waiting.

“Ah! H-Hai!” My face was so flushed I felt like there was steam coming out of my ears. I closed up my shop and walked with him, cupping my hot cheeks in my hands. Saitou merely chuckled.

~*~

We reached the Shinsengumi quarters and were greeted by an excited Heisuke sitting on the front steps of the main hall. He jumped up and waved.

“Oh! Ohaiyo, =name=!” He called out.

“Ohaiyo, Heisuke! Mmm? What’s the matter? You look awfully tired…” Heisuke seemed to have bags under his eyes.

“Ohhh… nandemonai~ I was too excited to get much sleep last night… heh heh…”, he grinned, scratching the back of his head, “Maa, anyway, let’s go!”. We made our way to their room and passed by Harada and Nagakura who were having their morning practice. They waved to us and said they’d see us after they were done. 

We reached their room. It was unusually neat, compared to when Hijikata first showed me around. They had placed the vase in the middle of the room, waiting. Saitou put my basket down beside it and said he had things he needed to do and could be easily found if need be. Heisuke said he’d get some tea for me and dashed off while I unpacked. I didn’t wait long till Heisuke returned with Gen-san and three cups of tea. We sat and chat for awhile, finishing our tea before I prepped myself. Gen-san looked at Heisuke with a nod and they both sat to one side quietly. I smiled at their consideration, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 

The warm morning sun shone brightly into the room, and a cool spring breeze floated through. It felt perfect. I got into my zone and began. 

I started from sitting, to kneeling, to standing, building this design. It was a rather large vase and I was including something for each of the three men; ajisai for Heisuke, Japanese maple leaves for Harada, and I had chosen bamboo stalks for Nagakura, to represent his strength. 

I got a little stuck with the bamboo stalks; _too long_ , I thought, and you couldn’t easily break bamboo either. I wanted a clean cut. I pulled my kaiken out from my obi and sliced it in one swift move. Perfectly. I thought I heard some gasps but kept my focus. Without shifting my gaze, I sheathed and put away my blade and did the finishing touches to the ikebana. 

I stood back and turned the vase to face the door and bright light. It was done. There was a sudden roar of cheers and applause that made me jump and look around. As usual, I hadn’t noticed all the people who came (or went) while I was building up the ikebana. 

Heisuke did a quick crawl over to gawk at the finished design. It was a little creepy with him crawling so fast on all fours but he suddenly turned to me, and bowed, head to the ground.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU’RE A GOD! I mean… A GODDESS!” And he knelt there, looking completely enamoured with the completed ikebana. I found Harada and Nagakura in the crowd and went over, grabbed their hands and pulled them over.

“Come on, don’t be shy. It’s yours!” I stood them in front of the vase.

“Goodness, it looks even better up close!” Said Harada.

“RIGHT?!” Heisuke still sounded a little on the high.

“Lemme guess, the **strong** bamboo is for me, right?” Grinned Nagakura, flexing his bicep. I giggled and nodded, he blushed. 

“Yeah, the bamboo she skilfully sliced, so cleanly in the blink of an eye”, winked Harada. Nagakura froze. There was some laughter around.

“Ah, =name=, minna-san, lunch is nearly ready. If you would head to the main room and wait, please.” Said Gen-san. I thanked him and started to pack my things up. Heisuke jumped up.

“Oh! I’ll help you in the kitchen, Gen-san! I wanna taste Hajime-kun’s cooking first!” He stepped forward and stopped, and turned back to look at me, “Oh =name=, would you like to come see Hajime-kun in the kitchen? It was his turn to cook today,” he gave me a cheeky look, “he’s not a bad cook, y'know!”

“Hehhhhh??? Saitou-san???” My eyes went wide. I had no idea how to react, I had stopped my packing the moment I heard Saitou’s name, and got up. “Ah, but my things…” I still had some stuff to pack away.

“Daijoubu, your things are safe here, go on. You can come back for it later”, smiled Harada, and nodded his head for me to get going. 

“A-Arigatou gozaimashita!” I bowed to him and ran off with Heisuke to the kitchen.

“Haa~ah…. I want a chick to look the way she does when thinking of me like she does Saitou,” sighed Nagakura.

“Shhh!” Harada hushed Nagakura, “don’t let the men hear that. You’d burst their bubbles.” 

~*~

I stood at the kitchen door, hardly believing my eyes. there was Saitou, stirring a pot of miso soup. I watched his hand as he scooped up some in the ladle and brought it to his lips. I felt my heart skip a beat and I lost my breath for a second.

“It’s ready”, he said. 

“Woh! Hajime-kun! I wanna taste test too!” Heisuke leaned in close to him and whispered, “=name= is here…”, and he nudged Saitou lightly. Saitou looked up suddenly and turned to see me, peeking round the door, mouth agape. 

“Hmmm….?” Okita turned to look too, “ohya? =name=-chan.” He looked back at Saitou, still staring at me, and smirked. I gasped. I hadn’t noticed Okita was present. 

“S-S-Sumimasen! I…I thought I’d like to...uh...help…” I lied. It looked like Okita was about to say (or do) something, Saitou pushed the ladle to Heisuke and strode over to me.

“That won't do. You are our guest here. Heisuke.” Saitou looked to Heisuke and then to the pot.

“Ou! Leave it to me! Heh heh!” Heisuke looked like his secret agenda was fulfilled. Gen-san chuckled. Saitou took my hand and hastily pulled me away from the kitchen. He looked like he was blushing. When we were a safe distance from the kitchen, we stopped and he sighed.

“I-I’m sorry… It’s just… Heisuke mentioned you…were cooking, a-and... I wanted to see…you...”, I kept my gaze down. He brought his other hand to my chin and lifted my head to look up at him. His eyes softened and he smiled a little. 

“I’m…happy you wanted to see me,” He looked like he wanted to kiss me but he hesitated, “this isn’t a good place, we’ll talk later.” He stroked my cheek with his thumb, I quickly held his hand there and kissed his palm (which faintly smelt of miso) before letting his hand down, still holding. 

“I….I have to finish packing my things. I’ll see you in the main room then…” And we let each other’s hands go. I turned to walk but realised I had no idea where to walk. He chuckled and I felt his breath at my nape as he got up close behind me.

“Heisuke’s shared room is around the corner up ahead, you can remember where the main room is from there, can you?” He said quietly.

“Ah, hai!” I made to head on and turned to look at him, catching the slightest of Saitou’s smiles and a nod before I disappeared around the corner. I found my way back to the room and Harada was still standing in there, walking around the ikebana like an inspector, gently touching and prodding it here and there.

“Oh? You’re back already?” He looked up from his inspection, surprised to see me. I blushed, nodded and stepped in. It seemed like someone had already helped me pack my things away into my basket. I looked around it curiously and heard Harada chuckle. 

“Did you…?” I looked at him.

“Ah.. You were almost done packing, anyway,” and he smiled. I bowed thanks to him and he took my basket onto his shoulder, “This is really amazing. I can't take my eyes off it. Well, except when you came in *winks*. Come on, we should head to the main room already”, and we stepped out in time to see Okita, Saitou, Heisuke and Gen-san coming over with the lunch trays. 

As we made our way, Okita stopped in front of the room and seemed to stare at the ikebana left basking in the middle of the room. “Hmmmm…flowers, huh…”, he stood thinking for a while, then walked on.

Lunch was extra delicious, maybe I was biased since I knew Saitou had a hand in preparing it. We were having our after-meal tea and were relaxing and chatting when Okita suddenly called out to me. I had noticed him staring at me a lot during the meal, but it didn’t feel direct. If I wasn’t mistaken, it felt more like he was staring at my hair. Every time I caught his eye, he merely blinked and looked away, like lost in thought. 'How curious…’, I wondered. Okita walked over and squat behind me, poking his head between Saitou and me. 

“Don’t mind if I borrow her for a while, Hajime-kun” and he pulled me up by my arm. He wasn't asking, he was telling. He took my teacup off my hands and pushed it to Saitou.

“Ehh?? What-” I was too surprised to put up any fight. Saitou looked up, caught off-guard and holding two teacups to see me being pulled away by Okita.

“O-Okita-san?? What is it??” I wasn’t sure if I should be scared or not, but Okita seemed to pull me round several bends to what looked like a secluded part of the compound, making sure no one followed before he stopped, and turned to stare, again, at my hair.

“I… have a request.” His arms half folded, a thumb and finger on his chin, his eyes seemed to shift from my hair, to my face, and back to my hair.

“Oh… ummm… Okay?” Feeling unsure if I should agree to a request for this man.

“Make me one of those,” he said, pointing to my hair, or something in my hair.

“Eh?” I reached up to where he was pointing and felt my hanamiyabi, “my hair corsage?”, I stared up at him, totally not understanding this man’s thoughts or intentions.

“Yeah. I’m sure you made that yourself, right? It’s fresh. Make one for me.”

“Ah… yes, I did make it…but…Okita-san, who is it for?” I had to ask. To my utter amazement, Okita seemed to blush. He cleared his throat and looked away, trying to hide behind his hand over his mouth.

“… No one…can you make it?” His piercing green eyes turned to me, then my hair, then back to my face again. I wanted to giggle but felt it was best not to.

“I could… but…okay, what is she like?” Not beating round the bush. He looked at me again with a 'why are you still asking!?’ expression and I quickly added, “any colours, or certain flowers preferred?”. Okita sighed. 

“Maa, well, let’s say… she’s a strange one. And not bad with a blade, like you, I heard.” He closed his eyes and let out a soft chuckle, then looked at me again, “Just a small one. How long will it take?”

“A-Ano…….. ”, I had a long pause. Gee, I wasn’t very good at judging time when it came to doing my work since I get into my zone and pretty much lose track of everything around me. Okita laughed out at the confused distressed look on my face and pat my shoulder before walking past me.

“Never mind! I’ll come by with a plain hairpin and wait while you fix on the flowers. Perhaps tomorrow morning. Seems like your escort is here. See ya.” And he walked off in a different direction from where we came from, leaving me in the middle of nowhere.

“Eh?? O-Okita-san, choto-...where am I?” I looked around and Saitou stepped out from around a corner and seemed surprised to see me. I sighed in relief and went up to him. He looked past behind me, as if trying to figure where Okita had gone to. He looked a bit out of breath. Was he searching for me?

“Daijoubu desu ga?” He finally looked at me and held my shoulders in both hands, “he didn’t try anything weird, did he?”, he looked me up and down.

“No.” I giggled, “I’m fine.” Saitou sighed and I saw the tension slip from his shoulders. “Let’s go ba-” and I proceeded to walk in the direction he came from when Saitou suddenly pulled my hand back and caught me against his body, his fingers on my chin, tilting my head up and gazing deep into my eyes.

“S-Saitou-san??” I stared back into his eyes. 

“Shhh…” He traced his thumb along my lower lip before leaning in for a kiss that made my legs go weak. I grabbed onto his yukata front and he held me tighter against him. His kiss was so intense I was starting to feel light-headed. After what felt like several minutes, he slowly pulled away from the kiss and I opened my eyes. He had the softest of smiles on his lips. He motioned to walk and I teetered. He caught me and kept his arm around my shoulder, holding me against him as we walked back, winding through the buildings.

~*~

“Mhh? Oh! Saitou-kun! =name=! Eh? =name=, what’s the matter?” Kondou-san had walked into us. Saitou froze, forgetting that his arm was still around my shoulder. “=name=, are you feeling all right? Your face is all red. Is it a fever??” I gasped and cupped my cheeks with my hands, “Did Souji do something to you?? Where did you go with him just now??” Kondou-san looked more concerned about Souji and me than Saitou’s arm around my shoulder.

“I-Ie! I-I…just…”, I felt my face get even hotter. Not good.

“She was feeling faint. It would be best I take her back now.” Saitou quickly interjected. His face was expressionless.

“Ahh is that so? I guess you must be tired! I’ve seen how focused you are when you work! Well, I won’t hold you back then. Go back quickly and rest! Don’t work too hard, little lady! Look after her, Saitou-kun!” And Kondou waved as he let us pass and walked on. We got around the corner and Saitou let go of my shoulder with a sigh. 

“Sumanai…” He apologised to me, “I…”

“Ie, betsuni!” I waved it off and giggled, “I forgot too…”, and we made our way back to the main room. 

“Woh? =name=, daijoubu desu ga?? Your face is flushed.” Asked a worried looking Heisuke. Everyone turned to look, “and where’s Souji?”. So, he didn’t come back to the main room then.

“She is not feeling too well. I will be taking her back to rest now and make sure she’s fine.” Saitou stepped in and quickly took my basket, bowed to Hijikata who nodded. Heisuke, Nagakura and Harada thanked me again for the ikebana and I bid my farewells.

~*~

I felt relief when we finally stepped out of the compound. There was an odd tension coming from Saitou but he would tell me nothing so I didn’t persist. 

We reached back into my shop and I took my basket from Saitou. I thought he was about to leave without a word when he walked to my door, but instead, he closed and boarded it. Before I could ask anything, he strode back and sealed his lips over mine and wrapped his arms tight around me, as if the earlier kiss in the secluded corner of the grounds wasn’t passionate enough. His tongue waited for nought in tracing my lips and finding my tongue. It sent shivers down my back and I stumbled backwards, leaning onto my shop counter. Saitou didn’t stop. He leaned into me, his lips trailed down my neck where he gently peeled open my collar and started to suck a spot on my lower neck.

“Unh! S-Saitou….san….” I moaned out, trying to hold back my voice, gripping his yukata back, unintentionally digging my nails into him. He jolted and groaned at my neck as he reached back to pull my grip away from his back. He stopped sucking at my neck and looked back into my eyes, breathing a little heavy, his cheeks tinted rose. I could feel a warm burning tingle where he suckled at my neck. I reached up to kiss him, he was still holding my hands away. He kissed back, relaxed his hold on my wrists and, suddenly holding my hips, lifted me to sit half-bum on my counter table, my toes on tips, pushing his thigh between mine and I naturally rested on that thigh. His lips locked on mine, his every touch was like a hungry grab and I squeeze his thigh between mine. His hands slid up to my breasts and gently groped through my kimono fabric and relaxed his left hand.

“Does it still…hurt...here?” He glanced down at my right breast.

“Oh. Not really. The bruising is almost gone too…”, and I pulled open my kimono top slightly to reveal the fading bruises. Saitou pushed his lips onto mine again and pulled my kimono top further open, pushing it off my shoulders to reveal both my breasts. His warm hands gently fondling as he rolled my nipples stiff between his thumbs and indexes. I moaned in the kiss and he started kissing down my neck and shoulders, tongue flicking with each kiss, leaving a wet trail that felt cool on my skin as he proceeded down my chest. He pulled himself back a bit and seemed to gaze at me for a while, both my bare breasts in his hands, gently massaging. 

“Suteki… You really are...beautiful...” He whispered, before taking one nipple in his mouth, causing me to moan out. I bit my lip to try and hold my voice down while he rolled and tweaked my other nipple. I could feel his tongue flicking as he suckled, then kissed his way to give my other teased breast some tongue-attention. My legs were beginning to tremble and he noticed. He reached a hand down and slid under my kimono skirt. I felt his warm touch on my hip, his other hand followed down and pulled my kimono skirt open further. He pushed his thigh further between mine and his hip against me, his hands on my hips pulling me to grind on his thigh. I gasped and grabbed his sleeve. He pushed my kimono sleeves down more and helped my arms out before cupping my cheeks, coming in for a kiss and rounding his hands down to my breasts.

I pulled his yukata open at the top to reveal his toned torso, and he threw it off his shoulders, letting it fall at his hips. I had to admit looking at this man's bare body turned me on a great deal. Cupping my breasts in each hand, he teased my nipples again as pressed against me to kiss. I could feel his hardness against my hip and reached down to feel him.

“D-Da-me…” He shuddered and whispered in the kiss. His hand went to pull mine away but I resisted, giving him a squeeze and I felt his leg buckle. His body jolted and he moaned softly.

“Are you at your limit…?” I quietly asked, stroking my hand along his bulge and he moaned out a sigh, nuzzling my neck. 

“You’ve washed your futon…” He peered up from my shoulder to see my futon that was hung out to dry in the back, “I don’t want to get it dirty again…” I gave him another squeeze in my hand and he seemed to snap. He pulled me off the counter, twirled me round and bent me over it, pulling my kimono skirt up and to the side. 

“I-ya~ah!” I gripped my table edge, turning back to look at him but he held me down with one hand on my back as he loosened his sash, put his swords aside and let his yukata drop to the floor. I felt his hard tip press and rub against my slit and soon he was sliding along my slit easily.

“You’re getting wet…” He panted. 

“Y-You…made me…”. Positioning himself with both hands on my hips, he pushed his tip into me. I quickly covered my arm over my mouth to muffle my moan as he slid all the way in. He let out a deep soft moan that made me tingle and tighten even more. He pulled at my hips, stepping back, and pulling me off the counter, save for my elbows. Every movement felt like he was stirring my insides.

He stepped his feet between mine and pushed my legs further apart. He started to move and I turned my head to seal my mouth with my upper arm, muffled moans escaping with each of his strokes. 

“A~ah, Saitou-san…..” I let slip out, and he began to thrust harder and faster. “S-So DEEP!” I squealed and felt my knees go weak. He held me up by my hips and continued to pull me against him. With only my hands on the counter now, I was bouncing back against him. Our pants, moans and grunts echoed off my shop walls, together with the sound of his pelvis slapping against my bum. 

Suddenly, he hugged round me, one hand came up to fondle my breasts while his other hand reached down between my legs and started to rub my clitoris. 

“HYAH!” I couldn’t hold back my moan and my knees started to bend, Saitou still pumping into me, occasionally going deep and grinding in. He kissed my nape and gently bit down. I squirmed and writhed. He was driving me to the edge, and so quickly! My hand went down on top of his and he continued his rubbing pursuit and steady thrusting. My pussy tightened and he let out another sultry moan, sending shivers up my spine and down my legs. He rubbed harder and faster and I clenched tight on him. He let out a long, deep sexy groan and pushed my hand to continue my self-pleasure-rubbing while he grabbed my hips again with both hands, building speed.

“Don’t… stop…!” I begged and gasped as he continued to thrust while I rubbed my clit faster. I could feel my orgasm was close.

“You’re squeezing me…so…tight!” Saitou moaned between thrusts. He was slamming into me, deep and hard now.

“No…! Saitou-MMHh….MMMHH!” I squealed into my arm as I felt the explosion rush from between my legs to my head. Saitou didn’t let up. He continued to thrust until I was shaking and couldn’t stand anymore. I dropped from his grip to the ground, panting, trembling. He wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted me up to sit on my counter and kissed me as he pushed his cock back into my quivering pussy. I squealed high-pitched into the kiss as he slid all the way in, hugging my waist. I let go his shoulders and lay back. He stroked my cheek, squeezed my breasts and with both hands then lifted my legs up, holding behind my knees and began thrusting again. 

“AA-HH Saitou-san!” And I bit my hand, my other slid down to my lower abdomen, he felt so deep. 

“I want…to see…your face…when…I cum…” He managed between thrusts and pulled away the hand I was biting, locking his fingers in mine and pinning down. I tightened on him again as I rubbed my clit once more. Hearing his voice in such passionate tones talking dirty to me was too much for me to bear. He grunted his moans as I clenched on him. I was close to cumming again. 

“Saitou-san, I’m..!” I tensed up, breaths shorter, rubbing my clit faster.

“I'm cumming too”, he moaned his whisper and drove faster and deeper into me, his hips smacking against me, making my whole body shake. He let out another deep seductive moan and I was over the edge. I freed my hand from his lock grabbed his shoulder to pull him down for hug, pressing my lips against his collar to muffle my moans, my nails digging into his back. He grunted, my legs tensed around him as he nuzzled my ear. I felt him quake and his thrusts became jolts, pumping his release deep into me.

Still buried inside, I could feel his throbbing and twitching. He sealed his lips over mine in a deep kiss mixed with moans. Slow and sensuous. His hips grinding ever so slightly. Myself, panting, pulsing, legs wrapped around him. Our lips parted and he buried his face in my clavicle, planting tender kisses as he rested his head there. I returned with equally affectionate kisses from his cheek to his shoulder. We stayed like that for a bit, catching our breaths in the lush afterglow of pleasure, almost dozing off.

~*~

Saitou shifted and drew himself out slowly. The sun had long set and my shop was blindingly dark save for a few faded streaks of light coming from the streets through the slit of my front door and windows. Another luscious kiss on my lips before he propped himself on his hands and I released my leg-lock on him.

“Mmpph!” I groaned. I had started to ache already. Saitou chuckled and hugged my knees to his sides.

“Slowly…sit up as you lower your legs..” I held onto him but lacked the strength and broke into a giggle, lying back down. 

“S-Sorry~…that was a bit intense tonight….” I trailed off…feeling my cheeks get warm again. Too dark to see his expression, Saitou suddenly hugged me, wrapped my arms round his shoulders, pulled my legs back around his waist and hoisted me up. “Hya! Saitou-san!?” I held onto him as he lifted me off the counter and walked to the back of my shop.

“We should wash up quickly.” He put me down gently by the pail of water and grabbed the nearby drying cloths. He turned around to see me still sitting as he left me, staring in a daze, “you need to undress…”

“OH!” I was still half clad in my kimono, “right…” As I struggled to untie my obi with shaking hands. He chuckled again and knelt down on one knee in front of me. I had lost count how many times I made this otherwise expressionless man chuckle, but I felt glad that he showed such expressions to me.

“Mataka… come”, he gently pulled my hands away and stripped off my kimono, hanging it aside, “are you able to wash yourself, or would you like my help with that too?” He asked. 

“Ah! I’ll…I’ll help myself… Sorry… Thank you…” And scootched closer to the pail. The water was cold so we hurriedly splashed down and dried off. Saitou never took his eyes off me. I wobbled over to the stairs.

“… Are you all right…?” He came over, the little drying towel tied around his waist.

“I don’t think I can do this….” I sighed and sat on the steps, feeling light-headed, legs still weak. “Ah! The futon!” I suddenly realised. 

“Wait there.” Saitou pat my head and set off to pull down my dried futon and sheets. He rushed up, two steps at a time and came back down after a minute or so. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me up to my room. He had laid out my futon, and nicely too! He lay me down and ran down the stairs again before I could say anything else. This man was fast…such stamina!

Saitou came back up, still in the little towel. I had lit the candle in my room and could at least see him a little better in the dark – his toned body, his dishevelled hair, and the glimmer of his sea blue eyes in the candlelight…looking curiously at me, outstretched on the floor, off the side of the futon in the direction of the candle. I crawled back onto the futon and he sat down beside me, pulling the covers over my naked body.

“Don’t catch a cold. Rest now…” He said quietly, brushing my hair away from my face and running his fingers through. Then he paused, staring at my pale face, “=name=… are you…”

“Hmmm…?” I yawned, and looked up at him, eyes half closed.

“….Do…do you have…low blood sugar….?” Ah. That’s right. I do. I closed my eyes and nodded. 

“Naruhodo”, he seemed to realise something, “Jaa, I’ll get your favourite anko dango first thing in the morning.” He bent down to kiss my forehead but I reached out and tugged him weakly to come under the covers. I heard him chuckle softly again, blow out the candle and snuggled under with me, wrapping his arms around my head and waist.

“Oyasumi” He whispered. I snuggled into his chest and faded off to sleep.

~*~

I awoke the next morning to the sweet smell of red bean. I opened my eyes in a squint and saw a plate of anko dango left by the side of my futon. I smiled to myself and reached out to pop one in my mouth. 'Mmmmm…. ’ I sighed, 'Warm, sweet dango’. 

I heard voices coming from my shop downstairs. Was that Saitou? Who was he talking to? The response voice sounded familiar, and then I heard Okita’s laughter. My eyes flew open, I gasped, wide awake now. 

“It-t-t-t-ai…” I pushed myself up, whole body aching. It seems someone had laid out some of my clothes for me too. I blushed and sighed, “You really spoil me….” I said to myself. The sugar had kicked in and I got myself up and ready and headed downstairs.

“Ohaiyo, sleepy-head”, smirked Okita. Saitou turned around to look at me, concern in his eyes.

“O-Ohaiyo, Okita-san…” I half-forced a smile, bowing as I stepped into my the shop area, “What can I do for you this morning?”

“Here,” he held out a plain hairpin, “I’ll wait for you to finish. Plus I have Hajime-kun to chat with while waiting too.” He eyed Saitou who remained relatively expressionless. 

“Oh, hai! Omakase kudasai!” I took the pin from him and scuttled around the shop, picking and choosing flowers. Saitou stood by, watching.

“Hmmm….momo no hana….”, said Okita, rubbing his chin and looking at some peach blossoms I had in the shop, “nee =name=, what’s the meaning for these?”, pointing at the peach blossoms.

“Fascinating personality”, I said. Okita raised an eyebrow. 

“Use these instead then”, and he stepped aside to let me pass, folded his arms, leaning against my shop counter and watched with Saitou as I worked the flowers onto the hairpin. I added some purple irises to accentuate the peach blossoms colour, some gold rope ribbon for decoration, and a short dangle of blue wisteria flowers which were also beautifully in season this spring.

“It’s done!”, I proudly gazed at the delicately beautiful hanamiyabi on my workbench. Okita came over and picked it up, “It should stay good throughout spring but let me know if you need any help with the flowers.”

“It’s perfect…” He said so softly I almost couldn’t catch it. He smiled one-sidedly and put a stack of coins on my table. It was more than I would have charged, considering he brought his own hairpin, but before I could return change he walked off. “Thanks. I’m going for my tea now. Hajime-kun, see ya later.” Saitou nodded lightly. I just looked on in bewilderment, 'his tea?’.

“Are you hungry?” Saitou finally spoke, “I can help you with lunch”, and he looked back into my kitchen, walked over to me and stroked my cheek. “More importantly, are you feeling better?”

“Oh, yes! Thank you for the anko dango!” I beamed up at him, colour filling my cheeks. He smiled softly at me.

“Perhaps you should rest today and continue your work at the Shinsengumi tomorrow…”, he seemed to think out loud, “so, may I help you with preparing lunch? I’d...like to spend today with you and if you need anything doing around the shop.”

My eyes lit and I beamed with jubilation. I hugged him tight and pulled him into the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special credits to this: https://tokio-fujita.livejournal.com/20455.html for the indispensable info of the honorifics used in Hakuouki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend...

I was closing up the shop and cleaning up behind my counter when someone stepped through my shop door. 

“Ah Gomenasai! I’m clo-Oh! Saitou-san!” my eyes lit up. It was my favourite visitor and the love of my life. He would come by my shop every time he was free. Some of the other guys would pop in and say ‘Hi’ too, especially the Heisuke-trio; they were always a welcomed laugh. Ever since the incident with my door, they were careful not to start any fights outside my shop. 

“Are you done for today?” Saitou asked. 

“Uhn! Just cleaning up. Only needed to shut the door then I was going to start cooking dinner.” I swept some trimmings off my counter. 

“Ano... W-would you like to have dinner...with me?” he nervously asked. 

“Mhh? Sure. I’ve got enough food for two toda-” I was about to go into the back of my shop when Saitou reached for my hand. 

“A-ah, i-ie, I meant... go out, to dinner...with me...” he blushed and gently squeezed my hand. 

Most of the times when Saitou came over closer to the end of the day, he’d stay for my home-cooked dinner. In fact, he usually helped with the preparations.

“O-oh! Oh~... oh...err...” from realisation, to excitement, to uncertainty, I stood there staring into his eyes. We had never gone out for meals before, I wasn’t sure how Saitou felt about being seen together outside. Saitou was always cautious, worried he’d be the cause of any endangerment to me because of where he worked. Nonetheless, I always enjoyed the evenings in with him over for dinner. It was a pleasant change from my usual time alone. Saitou understood my hesitation and quickly added. 

“We’ll just be going to a place I frequent...”, he assured. “They're friendly...nothing to worry”, and he stepped closer to hug me, “I wouldn’t put you in any danger...” he whispered in my ear as he gently squeezed around my shoulders. My cheeks warmed... I had come to realise Saitou was unexpectedly affectionate, but only away from others’ eyes. 

“O-oh... Okay... if you say it’s fine, then...” I smiled to myself and hugged him back. My stomach suddenly growled and I let go of him, “WAH~! Let me just get my money purse...”. He held onto my hand and pulled me in the direction of the door. 

“No need. Let’s go now.” and he tugged me out of the shop, not before I threw off my apron and shut the door. 

~*~ 

Saitou let go of my hand once we stepped outside my shop, but he kept close by. We walked a bit down along the street till we reached a quaint little tea house. Saitou lifted the noren and stepped in first. I followed behind. 

*BUMP* 

“OOF! Saitou-san, why’d you stop right at the door??” I said, rubbing my nose. He made way for me to come in and was staring in a corner of the shop. My eyes followed his line of sight and found why. 

“Okita-san!?” I said a little too loudly and clamped my hands over my mouth. Souji looked over at us from his relaxed little corner. 

“Ohya? Hajime-kun, = name=-chan” he raised an eyebrow and a smirk curled a side of his lips. 

“Oh? Saitou-san! Welcome, welcome! Please, have a seat anywhere you like!” said a stunning, tanned, curvaceous lady. _Did she work here? She had a foreign accent..._ She grinned at me with a strange excited look. _What was that for?_ “I’ll come to you in a sec!” and she turned to tend to another customer. Something in her hair caught my eye. Saitou pulled my hand and ushered to sit at a table in another corner of the shop.

“We’ll sit here then. Order anything you like. Don't need to hold back”, as he poured me a cup of green tea. We could more-or-less see Souji through the crowd from where we sat. That curvy lady came by. 

“So! What can I get you lovelies? Having your usual, Saitou-san?” she looked to him and he nodded. “What about you, =name=-chan?” she leaned on the table, one hand on her hip. 

“W-wha.... How do you know my name??” I stare up at her in amazement, half mesmerised by her. She was beautiful, with an air of confidence about her. Just then, my stomach growled again. She burst out laughing. 

“Lady, order first, we’ll talk later! I promise. Here, how about some rice and meat?” she pointed to a few selections on the menu. 

“O-oh... Okay... Then...I’ll have some tori karaage..and...Umm...” I was so hungry, everything looked yummy. Saitou motioned her to him and she leaned an ear down for him to whisper something. 

“OOOHHH okay, I got it then! Sit tight!” she winked and whisked away the menus. 

“Hehhhh???? Saitou-san! What was that about?! And how does she know my name???” Saitou merely sat quietly, sipping his tea. Before I could harass him more, the lady came back. 

“Here you go, doll” she set down a plate with one stick of anko dango, “a special starters request from him”, she winked, nodded at Saitou and turned to walk away. I almost squealed out. I do love that sweet stuff. 

“Saitou-!” and he popped one dango into my mouth, immediately pacifying me. He chuckled. I chewed. He reached his hand across on the seat to give my hand a squeeze discreetly behind the table, stroking his thumb over my fingers. 

Our food came. Saitou had ordered for himself some boiled tofu and rice with seaweed furikake. My karaage came...with a whole tray of yakitori assortments and a bowl of rice. 

“WUAHH?! Sugoi! Saitou-san!” I exclaimed and squeezed his hand. Our serving lady laughed. 

“He sure spoils you! Lucky girl. By the way, my name’s Saya! Tomohasu Saya. Pleased to finally meet you!" She bowed to me and told me to stay put when I wanted to stand. “Just enjoy your meal! I’ll be back!”. _Finally meet me? Hmmmm_

As Saya turned around, I was again drawn to her hair. ... … ... That’s it! I thought it looked familiar! She was wearing the hairpin I made for Souji!

“Heh?!”, my shocked realisation made Saitou look up from his tofu, “Saya, and Okita-san??” I stared at Saitou. He nodded. “Hehhhhh.... Sugoi...... She’s so pretty.....” 

“Mmh? Ah... Well, so are you...” and he popped some tofu in his mouth. “Eat”, he was blushing as he put food into my bowl.

~*~ 

With our food done, I sat back and pat my tummy. So full! The food was delicious. Saya cleared our table and Souji walked over and sat at our table. Saya came back with more sake and Souji hooked an arm around her waist. She fell and sat on his lap. 

“S-Souji! I’m working!” she smacked at his arm around her. 

“Hehh.. But the crowd’s almost all gone anyway. You can let the others tend to the stragglers.” he hug-snuggled her. 

“Urgh...”, she couldn't wrest herself from his hold and sat there blushing on his lap. I giggled. They looked adorable together, and I envied the affection they publicly showed, but that was Souji. I couldn’t see Saitou doing the same. I glanced at him, seemingly unfazed, pouring sake into my cup. 

~*~ 

“Ne! =name=-chaaaan, *hic* I heard yooo can fight tooooo!” said a wobbly Saya. 

“Nonshenshe (nonsense)... I merely shlishe (slice) thingshh...hahaha” I was slurring. We'd all had too much to drink. Saya was a funny bubbly lady and we got along really well, with the extra help of the alcohol. We sat at, or sprawled on the table, giggling and sharing some common interests. It would seem the men held up better for they both sat to the side, quietly sipping their sake, watching us make fools of ourselves. The shop was closed by now and we were the only ones in. I rarely drank, so a little was enough to get me tipsy, and we had more than a little. Saya put her head on the table and was humming to herself, patting Souji’s thigh. I pushed myself to sit up. 

“Ne, Saya...”, my hand swayed, “I’ll change... your hairpin flowers...for you...” I poked at her hair bun. 

“Ohh!! Honto?! Awigato goshaiiiimaaaaaashu!” she was slurring too and she pulled out her pin, plopping it in my hand. Her long black hair unfurled to reveal luscious raven curls. She yawned and seemed to doze off, head on the table, her hand over mine with the hairpin. I sleepily giggled at her. 

“Ka-wa-ii...” my eyelids were about to close too when Souji stood up and he leaned over Saya. Saitou moved to sit next to me and I leaned against his shoulder, yawning, hugging his arm, holding his hand, fingers locked. We both watched Souji as he bent down and blew gently into Saya’s ear. 

“Mmh~~ yamete~~”, she whined and waved away and what tickled her ear, eyes still closed. Souji smirked. We could tell he had mischief on his mind. He leaned down again. 

“Sayaaaa~~~” he whispered breathily into her ear. She shrugged and waved him off again. Suddenly, Souji flomped down on top of her, full weight resting. 

“UGGGHHHHH, whhhaaatttt????” Saya was getting squashed under him and flailed her arms. I burst out laughing and Saitou chuckled. Souji laughed ontop of her. 

“You awake now?? Should get to bed...”, he got off her and pulled her shoulders up. 

“Nyaaaa.................” she slumped back down. I couldn’t stop giggling. Souji put both hands on Saya’s waist and held them there for a second, he gave her a squeeze which made her flinch, but before he could do anything else she immediately sat up and grabbed hold of his hands away from her waist, “YEEEP!! OKAY! OKAY! I’M AWAKE!” Souji huffed and let go. These two were hilarious! 

Saitou squeezed my hand. 

“We should get going too, I’ll see you back home” Saitou stood up, a little unsteady. 

“Hajime-kun, will you be all right? You don’t look so good”, Souji noticed the slight wobble. 

“I’ll be fine, just need to get some fresh air. Go put Saya to bed.” Saitou held my hand as I stood up and he held me around my waist. Souji's eyes dropped to see for a second when Saya leaned against him, almost like a dead weight. Souji sighed at her and nodded. 

~*~

We bid our goodnights. Souji helped Saya upstairs and Saitou walked me slowly back to my shop. There was a warm night breeze blowing, a sign that spring was ending soon. I hugged onto Saitou’s arm as we walked. He didn’t seem to mind. It was late and the streets were rather dark after all. I cuddled his arm and he held my hand tighter. 

We got back to my shop and I put Saya’s hairpin on my workbench. Saitou and I went to the back to wash our faces. 

“Mmmh... Shaitou-shan...are yooo shtaying over toniii...?” I wobbled to the stairs. 

“Ah”, he came over and we both walked up, slowly and unsteadily, bumping against each other, with me in giggles and missing steps. We finally got to the top of my stairs and he leaned me against the door frame, going in to set out the futon. I wobbled into the room and almost tripped when he caught me and chuckled. “You’re a cute drunk”. 

“And you’re cute. Ehehehe...” I grabbed his collar, pulling him for a kiss. “Hmmmm you taste of alcohol...”. 

“So do you”, and we fumbled to lie on the futon, heaving a huge sigh once we got relatively in order. 

I snuggled into him, felt his kiss on my forehead and … ZZZZzzZZZzzzZZZzzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read how Souji gives Saya her flower hairpin here!:  
> https://a-fleeting-blossom.tumblr.com/post/177306088140/blossoms-okita-souji-x-reader-this-story-was


	4. [Special chapter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter has been done, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538248  
> Titled "Sand, sea, and sunset kisses"

**(Double) Date of Sanosuke Harada x Saya Tomohasu (OC), and Hajime Saito x Momoiro Usahana (OC)**

This is another special collaborative write with a good friend, whose OC is Saya (Tomohasu). Her ideas inspired this write.  
This work can be seen as Chapter 4.1 to "My Silent Samurai", though I'm not adding it here because the style is different and we have OC names used instead of Reader-name indications. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy reading as much as we enjoyed writing it :)

Read "Sand, sea, and sunset kisses" here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538248


End file.
